A secret
by WeirdACE
Summary: Ace has just transferred to a new school where the famous Jace Herondale and his friends go. But she's hiding a big secret and this golden boy just can't seem to leave her alone. What trouble does this bring? How will her first year back plan out? Why is Jace conflicted? OOC! (note: I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters.)
1. chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story. Sorry if this sucks and I make mistakes. Welp, Im only human (maybe). Anyways I dont own anything except my OC's and the plot. If I somehow managed to match a plot of a simluar story im sorry and it's an accident. I havent read anything like what about to write so i thought i give it a try. This was all written on my phone since I dont have a computer. Cut me some slack.** **(Note: All original charecters belong to the credited author Cassandra Clare.)**

I was sitting in a black SUV outside of my new school. Online school became a bore and being in a big house by yourself could bring you to the brink of insanity. I haven't gone to public school since my parents died. That was fourth grade Im now a sixteen year old highschool junior. But little does everyone know I'm 'A'. The girl in the music world who doesn't show her face. My full name is Ace Nightwell. Im a big music sensation but no one knows what i look like or what my real name was. That was all so I walk in public without being mobbed or approached by the paps. I see how they tear peoples lives apart. Plus I'd rather people listen to my music then look at me and judge my life.

"Ace you need to get out the car." My driver tony said. "I sense you're nervous but no one knows you."

I take a deep breathe. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I start to open my door. Tony looks at me through the rear mirror and winks. Basically telling me to 'knock 'em dead'

"Oh and make some friends." He says. I climb out the car and he drives off. People look my way and start whispering. Well Im guessing this school doesn't get many new students. Especially not In the middle of fall. I pass a hand through my long curly waist length hair, a little past my butt when straightned. I fix my bag on my shoulders and walk through the doors of Idris high. Who the hell came up with a name like that?

I had gotten my schedule and was now sitting in the back corner of my home room looking out the window that lead to a soccer feild. That brings memories to my head about my brother teaching me sports to keep my mind off of not having parents. But it has always been his dream to serve our country and he started the navy two years ago after he graduated. The last time I saw him was eight months ago.

I feel peoples eyes on me ans a few whispers but I brush them off. I take out my phone and snap a quick pick of my schedule and send it to tony also with a quick text asking him to bring over lunch when its time.

I hear the volume in the room rise and a few girl squeals. Guys groan. I then hear a group of footsteps make their way over to me.

"Excuse me but this is my seat." A voice brings my eyes from my phone to the owner. Ah the famous Jace Herondale. He had a group of friends behind him. He was the only one giving me a stink eye.

"Ok and if you look around there are quite a few empty seats left." I retort. He didn't faze me. Yeah his music is good and he has great looks but thats not winning me over. I hear gasps and laughs.

"You must think you're tough. Listen I run this school. If you hadn't notice Im famous and compared to me you're scum." The last sentence gets him a couple of smacks to the arm by his friends. He leans on my desk with his arms planted on it.

"No, I don't think I'm tough I know I am. Just because you think you run the school doesn't mean you run me. Got it? Oh and if you haven't notice i dont give a fuck about you being famous. So uh bye." I then remove his hands from the desk before wiping my own on my sweats. Yes i wore sweats to school get over it. His eyes take on a evil glint and he stalks off. The red head follows him, the tall dark headed and blue eyed male smirks sitting down. The boy with the glasses shrugs not carring. But the gliter covered one and a girl copy of the blue eyed male sit right bext to me.

"Hi im Izzy and this is Magnus. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

 **Ok that wraps it up for my first chapter of my fisrt fanfic, i know it was kind of short. Hope those who read and review like it. Just letting you guys know im not much of a commited writer so if this story goes down hill in the next chapter sorry. Tell me what you think and if I should add anything. I might be doing Jace's Pov next. Also im in love with the name Ace...If i could change my name to it I would. Sorry if my story sucked or my writting, grammar, and spelling wasn't the best. I can't use spell check with this app for some reason. Enough of me babbling im out. Peace. (Ill do a charecter discription next in the next chapter of Ace...maybe)**


	2. ACE

**I got bored so here is an over all of Ace.** **Full Name:** Ace Marie-Moon NightWell

 **Family:** Brother - Mason Nightwell

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Background:** Parents died when she was in fourth grade. Her brother joined the navy after highschool. She's been living with her house staff since. She was always wealthy due to her fathers company. Doesn't know grand parents or any other family.

 **Interests:** singing. dancing. photography. boxing.

 **She's an introvert. Hates being put on the spot. She's feisty. She has mocha brown skin. Hazel eyes. Long curly brown hair. She's insecure. Has freckles dotting her cheeks and such. She's not to be messed with. DON'T MAKE HER HATE YOU!** **(Anything elsw you wanna know leave a comment.)**


	3. jace

**Ok so Im already back with another chapter. Hope it wil be a good one. As I've mentioned before I don't own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Everything else belongs to the fantastic and smart Cassandra Clare.** **Jace:**

I was already in a bad mood this morning when my manager called and told me I had to come in later for practice after school. On top of that Kaelie just kept on blowing up my phone and clinging to me in the hallways. You take a girl out on a date once and she thinks she owns you. Not to mention its already trouble enough for girls to be crowding me as I walk around school. Then I spot the new girl sitting in my seat in home room. She didnt budge or squeal when she saw me. She acted as if im like everbody elese. Please as if. I could buy her and her family. But what makes me upset is that I cant get her hazel eyes out of my head. Usually you don't see people like her with the skin colour she has with hazel eyes, but damn does it work. Not to mention she doesn't seem to be falling head over heals for me. What's up with that? Usually guys want to be me and girls want me. I scoff.

"Dude are you ok?" Alec asks. He's my best friend and my adoptive brother. We were in gym class sitting on the bleachers waiting for everyone to arrive. There were a few trickles of people here and there.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. Just can't wait for lunch." I say. Honestly. I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night.

"Well be glad its right after this class." He reminds. I nod pulling my phone out of my gym shorts. I click it on putting in the password and finding a random game to play.

"Hey guys." Clary says arriving with ratface, Izzy, and magnus in tow. We all sit together. This is the group of friends Iv'e had for years now. My real friends. Not people who want to use me for fame or shit like that. But the people who encouraged me to chase my dream and have been with me through thick and thin. I'm surprised simon is still my friends despite how I treat him most of the time.

I see the new girl come out of the girls locker room in boy basketball shorts and plain grey T-shirt. The rest of the girls are either wearing short shorts, or spandex. Even clary and I never took her as the person to wear that. But after Izzy comes into your life you just end up wearing it.

"She has the most prettiest skin Iv'e ever seen." Magnus says.

"We should go sit with her. She was pretty nice to us a few hours ago in home room." Izzy said.

"Yeah. But she's not much of a talker." Izzy and glitter boy dive into a conversation of their own talking about her. She was beautiful I have to admit that. WAIT WHAT? Since when did the words beautiful ever come out of my mouth when describing a girl? Its always been something along the lines of hot, and sexy. I shake my head clearing my head of her. Why does she bother me so much. Its barely been a day.

"Listen up Juniors and Seniors! The gym teacher has called out on some important business!" In came the princeple. I groan.

"No other teachers are available at this time. I myself have a meeting in five minutes. With this said I trust all of you to have a free period. BUT, remain inside of the gym." Then priceple Marks leaves. People let out cheers and I relax my shoulders. I thought the uptight ass hole was going to teach us himself instead.

"Jace can you please tell Simon that-" Clary is cut off by a loud bang. Most people ignore it while others including myself look in the direction of the sound. I find Kaelie and her two goons standing in front of the new girl. They seem to have knocked a book out of her hand. She looked bored and unfazed.

"Oh shit." Magnus says.

The girls reaches down to pick it up but Helen stomps a foot on it.

"Look word around school is that you're new and have disrespected the king of the school. Jace Herondale." Kaelies voice was loud enough so that I can hear what she was saying. Still the new girl says nothing.

"I have feeling that Ace shouldn't be messed with and that she'll knock her on her ass." Simon says.

"Ace?" I say aloud.

"Yeah that's her name. She's in my maths class." I nod and continue to watch the girls bicker at Ace. The name suits her.

"So if you ever talk to him like that again or even do anything to upset my Jacey I will hurt you!" Kaelie screamed. Ace gave her a 'I don't fucking care' look before pushing Helen off her book and flipping them all off. I hear Alec laugh. Like actually laugh. It takes a lot to make him smile and here he is laughing. Well ill be damned.

"I think I like her attitude." He comments.

"No shit." Izzy says.

"Come on Iz lets go join her and get walking herpes on a silicone body away from her." Magnus grabs Isabelles arm and drags her to the other side of the bleachers. I thought they were going to join her earlier?

"Ew she touched me. Aline, Kaelie do something." Helen whined.

"You don't touch my friends. Especially with your ugly ass hands." Aline screaches. She then reaches out to slap Ace. But Ace grabs her arm stopping her. Oh crap! My eyes go wide. She gives Aline and her friends the most coldest and evil stare ever and im pretty sure hell is much more inviting than what her eyes look like at the moment. She says something to them in a low voice before releasing Alines arm. The three girls then run away from her and over to me. Why?

"Jacey. That mean ugly bitch just touched and threatened us." Kaelie whines. I could care less. I look over to see that Magnus and Izzy are trying to conversate with her.

"Are you just going to let her disrespect us like that? She's nothing compared to me and you. Just look at her." I wanted to yell at her and tell her don't talk about Ace like that. What's coming over me?

"Leave her alone. Ill deal with her." Is what I say instead. Honestly I wasn't going to do anything.

"Thank you Jacey I knew you would." She winks blowing me a kiss. I resist the urge to puke. She then saunters away.

"Tell me why did you ever think about taking her out again?" Simon asks.

"Shut it Ratface." I say. I regret taking her out. To be honest im asking myself the same question simon just did.

"He has a point." Alec said. I roll my eyes passing a hand through my hair. I know he has a point.

"Guys. I would like you to welcome Ace to our group. She has no friends and I think we could use somone like her." Izzy says. The pair came back with the girl trapped inbetween them and she looked uncomfortable. Everbody introduces themselves except for me. Immediatley izzy and magnus dive into a conversation on how to do her hair and make up. She has no idea what she's in for.

"What skin products do you use?"

"Who does your makeup?"

"I don't wear makeup-"

"What are you clothing and shoe sizes?"

"What size bra do you wear?"

"Why don't you have any friends?"

"Where do you live?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Can we go to your house?"

"Can you stay at our house?"

"Let us dress you up?"

"What do those tattoos mean?"

"How many other peircings do you have?"

They bombard her with way too many questions. I became curious myself. I didn't notice she had tatts or peircings. She doesn't even answer them before they ask a new one. Ocassionally Simon and Clary would ask a quetsion but again Ace never got to answer them before another was thrust her way. This is how gym was spent. Everyone asking her queations except for me and Alec. I jusy sat back with an amused smirk on my face.

"Finally!!!!" I say stretching as the last bell of the day rings. Ugh. I hate mondays. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I open it to see a message.

'Practice is cancelled.'- it was simple and straight forward. I didn't think twice. I make my way through the crowded hallways of people trying to leave or grab my attention. I make my way outside and wait for the rest of my friends. We usually all go to Taki's or me, Alec, and Izzy's house after school. To be honest I'd be lying if i wasnt wishing that they would bring Ace along.

A black SUV pulls up in the pick up zone. A middle aged guy steps out of the driver door in a fancy looking suit and hat and waits by the back door. He doesn't seem to notice me and if he did he doesn't care. What is he doing here and for who? The only people i know that can afford someone like that are me and my adoptive siblings, and kaelie. But we drive ourselves to school.

"Clary and simon are staying after. Its just us four." Izzy says coming up to me with Alec and Magnus. I then spot Ace making her way out the building and to the black SUV. The guy smiles and bows opening the door. She nods and gets in. He closes the door before getting in the drivers seat and taking off.

"Did anyone see that?" I ask the three.

"Yeah and?" Mangus says.

"Nevermind." I mumble as we start walking to the student car park.

"Maybe she's not much of a scum as you think." Izzy says. One thing for sure is that I just want to get to know her more. She seems like she's hiding something. I need to know what it is.

 **Ok so another chapter. Whoever reads this let me know what I should do next. If this chapter sucks then...Welp. Ik everyone is a little out of chatecter but deal with it.**


	4. Opening up

**Ok. So this is basically whats going on in the story at the moment im time skipping** **all the way to the middle of November (about a week away from thanksgiving)**

... **Things will become hetic in** **future chapters. So if you get triggered easily im warning you now. Ill also put a warning in the begging of the chapters. As always i own nothing except for the plot and my own charecters i add. So here we go.** ***November*Ace:** The last month and few weeks of my life have been crazy. Just about everyday in school im with my new friends. They aren't bad but Jace, he's a whole diffrent story. He's cocky, arrogant, and has a big ego. That's only to name a few. Also in the begging when i just started here we had like three classes together now we share the same exact schedule. Anywhere I turn there he is. I feel like he's stalking me. Every guy that I talk to or that approaches me Jace stares them down! Whats up with that! Then he gives me a cheeky smile like nothing happened. When I explain it to everbody else he denies it. Not to mention he's making my life hell. Kaelie and her two pups are always threatening me or purposley bumping into me. Even other girls! Usually after school I head straight to the studio so I can work on my up coming album thats dropping in less than a week. Stress has been very high. At least I manage to keep my grades in check. I have all A's, except for in history, the dick of a teacher decided to give me a C for a late essay. But its all good. Izzy and the rest of the group have been wanting to get to know me more and spemd time out of school. But Iv'e been so busy. Not that I dont mind, when I was taking online classes at home I would always finish everything early leaving me with a boring schedule. Nobody knows nothing about me. I always get questions thrown at me with no time to answer. No one knows I live alone, no one knows im wealthy, No one knows that I suffer at night, no one knows where I came from, no one knows that I don't have parents. Everyday I put on this mask and act as if everything is ok. Some times I want to scream and other times I want to disapear. Also Iv'e has no real time for my hobbies. Like boxing, photography, and dancing. Those are some major stress relievers. But again, not enough hours in a day. Even on the weekends, Im crammed in the studio writing, revising, and recording.

"Cupcake It's lunch time." Magnus' voice brings me out of my eternal suffering. He gives me a worried look as I lift my head up from my desk and pack up my things following him out.

"How have you been?" He asks.

"Eh...Just barely hanging in you know?" I shrug half heartedly and tiredly. We make our way through the crowded hallways and to the cafe.

"Ahh...you found the lost dog." Jace perks up. I have the nerve to slap him upside the head but I resist. Instead I ignore him as usual and focus on everyone else. Clary and Simon seemed to be caught up in a serious debate, Alec was playing a game, Magnus and Izzy were talking about fashion and what not. I stared out the window blankly.

"Are you not going to eat?" Jace asks.

I look at what everybody had on their trays and made a face scrunching up my nose. I shake my head. "Why would you care?" I ask. He crosses his arms giving me a look. To be honest I havent been eating right the past few days.

"Are you ok?" He asks. This time he looked geniuenly concerned. Before I could say anything my phone buzzed. Not thinking of anything of it I answered.

"Are you eating lunch?" It was Claudia, my house cook who's been prepairing my meals since I could remember.

"Of course I am." I lie. But Jace hears the conversation and snatches my phone.

"Ma'am no she isn't." He talks. I jump over the table. But he stands up. I try reaching but I have no actual energy to do anything.

He continues talking to her before he hangs up giving me back my phone.

"What just happened?" Izzy asks. The whole table had all eyes on us.

"This jerk stole my phone." I huff sitting down.

"Yeah well. She wasn't eating and someone called, im assumind her mother, asking if she ate. She lied. and I took over. Turns out she hasnt really eaten in over a week." Jace spills. I.bang my head against the table. I briefly tense up at the mention of my mother, I then relax hoping no one noticed.

"Why do you even care?" I sigh.

"Ace. We are your friends. If something is wrong. Tell us. We'll help you." I feel multiple hands rubbing my back. It feels soothing. I finally have other people who care about who aren't my house staff.

"Thanks guys. Things have just been a little too busy lately." I say.

"How about you come ever today?" Izzy suggest. Its time for me to open up to them. They've been nothing but inviting and nice. Except for Jace on a few instances. But he seems to be warming up to me. A little too much if I might add. I mean why would he change his schedule to match mines?

"Ok. There some things we need to talk about anyways. You guys barely know anything about me and its unfair." I say.

"Oh my god! She's opening up! Our little bud is becoming a flower!" Jace says dramatically. He tries giving me a hug rubbing our cheeks together. Me being mortified and not used to human contact I push him off and I give him my middle finger. All our friends just stare. What's wrong with him? Is it weird if I say that his skin is softer than it looks?

"Anyways the lady on the phone said someone was waiting outside for you. So lets get going." Jace grabs my wrist with his hand dragging me behind. I give the group pleading looks to help me. But they pretend not to notice. Oh how I hate my friends so much.

Turns out the cook sent Tony over with some food. "If I ever find out you're not eating I will rent out a whole buffet and make you eat a plate of everything." Jace says angrily. We're sitting on the bench in the quad in the chilly autumn air as I eat the food Claudia prepaired. Which was grilled ham panini with tomatoe soup and potatoe wedges. One of my favorites. I love Claudia she's the best.

"Look I know when we first met I kinda hated you and picked on you. But you're not a bad person. I just wasnt used to people not giving me attention or doing what I said when I said it. Now your'e kinda growing on me and your'e pretty chill." Woah! Did Jace Herondale Just open up to me.

"Yeah you think you're famous and you let all of that go to your head. But when you demand stuff from people and tear them down just because you think they're lower than you, makes them want to kick you nine ways from hell" I say. He laughs. What a nice sound. I liked seeing this side of Jace.

"Thanks for caring. Its been a while since Iv'e seen some new faces and I appreciate what you and your friends do for me." I say.

"You know if i didn't think you were going to hit me. I'd hug you." He smiles. The breeze wiping his hair making him look goofy.

"Damn right, I'd sock you right in your face. Im just not used to human contact" I say the last part quietly. But I think he heard it. And if he did he didn't show it.

After Jace made me eat every single last bite of my lunch we headed back inside. By now lunch was over for us. My mind was focused on the end of the day when I would go to Izzy's house for the first time. It'd be the first time I ever went to a friends house. Im nervous and excited.

 **Soooo...What'd you think? Huh, huuh? Did we see some development and feelings. In the next chapter they are all going to the lightwood house were they find out many things about Ace. Except for her dark secret...maybe. If you have any questions. Let me know. I think i might stop updating daily and do weekly. Who knows! Leave me some questions you want to know about me. Like my favorite color or whats my current obsession. Peace!**


	5. Well at least it started off good

**Im not going to say much** **except, thank you katelyn2020. I appreciate what you said. As always I only own my own charecters and the plot...** **Ace:** I told Tony that I was going to the lightwood house and that he could pick me up from there. All I has to do was text him the adress when I was ready to leave. I got into the car with Alec, Izzy, and Jace. Mags, Clary, and Simon took simons car.

"Here we are." Izzy announced excited. She basically all but rolled out the car when it stoped. She has way too much energy.

"Slow down." Simon said once we all stood in front of the grand place. Hmmm...impressive. Not bad. But it kind of gives off a cold and lonely feel.

"What do you think?" Jace asked as we headed in. I just shrugged. They lead me to a spacious and cleaned kitchen. Very smooth and modern looking. I like it. I take a seat on a stool placing my bag by my feet. They all choose to sit across from me. As if im being judged. Its kind of uncomfortable.

"So everyone gets two questions. Thats it for now." I say putting it out there.

"No worries because once you've been with us long enough. We'll know everything about you." Magnus shrugs off. Well isnt he just something.

"Ill start!! How many tattoos do you have? And how many peircings do you have?" Izzy says.

"I have two tattoos...before you ask no im not explaining them at this time. And I have three peircings...one under my tongue and one in each ear." I answer.

We moved on to Magnus. "Um... where do you shop and when is your birthday?"

"I shop all over. Anywhere really. Nothing too expensive and girly, thats not really my style. My birthday is May 18." Another one done.

"What are your hobbies? And How many siblings do you have?" Clary's green eyes scan me.

"Lets see...I enjoy dancing, singing, boxing, photography. And I have one sibiling who graduated already. Hes currently out the country." Well it wasn't a total lie. He is out of the country. I hope he's ok. I haven't talked to him in a while. That starts a new pang of worry inside of me on top of all my stress and nervousness. I chew my bottom lip and fidget with my hands.

"No wonder you have such a nice and fit bod. But there must be more." Magnus comments.

"Umm... never knew I had a nice body but uh thanks." I say with a confused expression.

"Marvel or dc? Where were you born?" Simon questioned.

"Marvel. Although I like joker and flash. I was born here." Easy questions. All easy. Two more to go and then Im done.

Alec seems to think for a moment before asking. "How long have you been boxing and greatest fear?"

My greatest fear is people finding out my secret and switching up on me, but nobody needs to know that. "Ive been boxing for almost eight years and my greatest fear is drowning." Also totally not a lie. I can't swim. Not even to save my life...haha.

"Oh saved the best for last I see. No worries I like me too." Jace smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Jace ask me your two questions before I kill you." I give him a tight lippes smile.

"Do you play any instruments? And whats your favorite?"

"I can play just about any instrument and as for my favorite thats either a piano or guitar." I mentally sigh in relief Im finally done.

"Ok! Now we are done talking enough about me. Lets do something else." I say. Thats probably the loudest ive been with them.

"Movies?" Simon suggest.

"Sound good enough for me. But Ace we are far from over." Izzy says. I hold up my hands innocently.

"Alec! Izzy!" A small voice calls. "Jace!" It adds. They all perk up at the sound of their names. We all look at the kitchen entrance and a young boy comes running in.

"Hey Max!" Alec greets going over to hug the smaller male who appears no older than nine or ten.

"My man!" Jace gives him a fist bump. Izzy almost squeezes the life out of him.

"Woah. She's pretty." He says looking up at me before hiding behind Alec. Jace shoots him a glare. I noticed he looked a little like Izzy and Alec and realized he must be the little brother they talk about.

"Awee. He's so cute. Hi my names Ace." I introduce myself.

"Im Max. But most kids at school don't think im cute. They call me ugly or dorky." He scrunches his face. What he says honestly hurts my heart. No one should be picked on, especially as a child.

"Well Max listen up you look pretty handsome to me. I bet you're smart too. You know what you say to those people who call you mean names?" I whisper in his ear. "Give them the middle finger and tell them that they can go dive in the dumpster also tell them that they shouldn't talk about themselves like that." He grins widely and laughs. I sit back in my seat. All eyes on me.

"What?" I say curious.

"Nothing." They all say at the same time.

"Anyways where's mom and dad I want them to meet our new friend." Izzy says.

"Ill go get them." He runs off somewhere in the house.

"Maybe one day we can visit my house." I say.

"Hun already planned it. We're having a sleep over during thanks giving break. Just give us the address." Magnus says. He will not quit. I like it, he's bold. I nod knowing there's no way of getting out of it and give them all my number and adress. In return they do the same.

"Mom im telling you she's a model." I hear max's voice exagerate and soon he and two adults come into the room. Basically older versions of their children.

"Hi my names Ace." I stick my hand out for them to shake. Just a month back or so I wouldn't even have said hello to another breathing human I didn't know. Now here I am making friends and shaking hands with parents. Im coming a long way and its for the better.

"Are you guys sure she's not with you because youre all friends with Jace. Maybe she's a groupie trying to get into his pants for his money?!" The lady looks at me in disgust probably regretting shaking my hand. Everyone is shocked into silence While my blood boils. How dare someone assume so lowly of me?! I stare at my van clad feet dangling some inches above the tiled kitchen floor. Izzy and Alec stutter around for words.

"Mom I- She's no-"Izzy tries

"Ace doesn-" Alec starts.

I snap my head up. "Thats rude. Assuming the worst about someone who geniuenly fucking cares about beinh your childrens friends and not because they know someone famous. Oh my god big woopty do if he's famous I don't care, its none of my business. Did you ever stop to think 'this girl is sitting right here and also has feelings but nope let me tear her down'. The answer is no. No you fucking didn't. And no Im not friends with them just because of that dick head over there. In the begening he was really mean to me and I hated him. But then I realised he's not a bad person. I don't give two flying kangaroos about money or fame. Honestly. Your daughter is the one who insisted that it would be nice of me to have friends. She and magnus introduced me to a group of really good people who jace so happened to be a part of. But uh sorry if you think im just another stupid girl after money. News flash im not. Guys call me and we can hang out some other time." I grab my things making my way through their giant house. I dial Tony's number and quickly ask him to pick me up. I then open the front door letting myself out of the house. Im glad that Tony was only a short distance away when I called. Just after a minute or two I was already climbing into the back of the SUV as the lightwood house door burst open.

 ***The next day (Thursday)***

I didn't go to school today. Not because of what happened yesterday but because my music has been very demanding lately. On my record labels social media, obviously without anyone actually knowing it was me, I made it known that 'A' s new album was dropping very soon. The media is going crasy with that scoop of info. Especially with an award show coming up. They were already voting for me in catergories such as best female vocalist, the fact about me being a femalenwas very much obvious, I was also awarded an award last year but I had my manager accept it on my behalf. Of course that leads to so many questions. Anyways I was in the studio all day and had to skip school. Putting the finishing touches on my music and designing the album cover myself. The album was titled TRUTHS. It was a picture of a water well in the middle of the night. It was a play on my last name. Nightwell. Now it was six in the evening and I just got home from being gone since before the crack of dawn. My manager was with me because we still had some things to sort out. Like the exact release date and stuff.

"Ace. They are not letting you accept the awards you might win this year if you, yourself don't show up." Jerry, my manager said.

"What?!" I scream.

"Sorry. But the media and fans all over are demanding who are you are. Those are their terms for you this year. Some people are understanding but-" I cut him off.

"No! This is not how I wanted things to go! No one, and I mean NO ONE can find out im 'A'!" I yell at him. We weren't even in the house yet having just gotten out of the car.

"Then I guess you don't want your award." He crossed his arms and gives me a stern look. Jerry is a middle aged man, what someone might picture if they saw a rich, not too bad looking southern cow boy. That grew up in the north.

"I guess I don't" I match his look with one of my own.

"Ace you've worked so hard for all of this. Maybe its time for people to know who you actually are." His look softened.

"What do you mean? Im the same person I've always been. Except I just have a secret slightly larger than others." I shrug.

"Imagine your parents looking down-" He starts. I cut him off turning around.

"Don't. Bring. Them. Up. They have nothing to do with me exposing myself being 'A' to the whole world." I say harshly. I look up walking away from Jerry but stop when i see Alec. His face is full of surprise and I knew that he just heard everything that was said.

"Fuck." I say.

 **Woah. That was one hell of a chapter wasn't it. I felt like I could have added more detail and stuff but i didn't know where. So if you have any advice let me know. I could use some constrictive critism. Tell me what you think and let me know what you think is gling to happen next. PEACE!**


	6. Thanks Jerry

**Gues who's back?! Back again! Meeee. How is everyone? Well here I am again with yet another chapter for you guys. Hope those reading this really like my story. If im missing something or you feel that i should add more of something. It feels like im lacking detail and charecter background. So im trying to find a way to build on that. If you have any advice its welcome. Sadly I don't own these amazing charecters. The original author Cassandra Clare does, I only take credit for my own charecters and the plot.** **ACE:**

I looked at the dark haired male waiting for him to say something. He had just came out of my house.

"Hey." I greet shyly. Jerry moves to stand next to me.

"No way. You can't be 'A'." He says. His eyes are wide and he's just staring.

"Believe it. She is." Jerry speaks. I hit him on the shoulder before walking closer to my friend.

"Alec. No one can know. Not yet." I say. He nods at a lost for words. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course. But how come you didn't tell anyone?" He asks.

"I don't really favor the attention. But apparently now I have to go public." I explain.

"Its actually smart. Living under the radar." We start walking in the direction of my front door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well we didn't hear from you last night and you didn't show up to school so we thought to check on you. Everyone's inside. One of the maids said that the gate was just buzzed open so I came to see if it was you...and the rest you know." He explains. I nod opening one of the large heavy set doors to my mansion. When you first walk in you're greeted by wide and open walk way with grand double stairs. One of the maids walks past me hurriedly waving hello. I return it with one of my own.

"How did you even know when I was coming home?" I ask.

"We didn't. We've all been waiting an hour." He says. The three of us finally arrive in one of the family areas and see everybody sitting around.

"And she's here." Alec says. Immediately Izzy and Mags come and hug me. She apologizes for not saying anything and for the way her and Alec's parents acted. Im stiff and tense in the hug. Im not really used to them.

"Don't worry. Im perfectly fine." I say.

"Totally understandale. Everbody needs a little eye rest after seeing a handsome face Everyday." Jace grins childishly.

"Not everybody is actracted to you Jace. Sometimes you're just down right revolting." Simon says. I crack a laugh.

"Shut it ratface."

"Jace! How dare you insult him!?" Clary mocks. She then holds simon like a mother would with a small child. Yep these are my friends.

"Ace I'll see you later. We'll talk more over break." Jerry says. Everyone now notices him.

"Who's this?" Magnus asks.

"I help manage her fathers company." Thats true too. He not just my manager. He was my fathers assistant before he passed away. Hence why it was a good choice to go to him about my music career. He's been good at it ever since

"Hmm..." Jace says skeptically.

"One second guys." I excuse myself and Jerry and we exit the room heading back to the house entrance. For a solid minute the only thing you could here was his dresd shoes and my sneakers walking on the wodden floor.

"You need to tell them." He says.

"I will. Jus-" He cuts me off shaking his head.

"Are they your true friends? Do you care about them?" He asks. I nod my head obviously at both questions. "Then tell them tonight. I notice Mr. Herondale and it seems like he's just another one of them. They'll understand once you explain. But you've been living with so much for a while and dealing with it all on your own." He places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You need to open up and let them in. Its time. Its written all over their faces how much you mean to them. You're not alone anymore Ace. Get with it" His eyes are watery. "You've grown so much and your parents would be proud." I know I wasn't the only one suffering from their loss but, I often forget.

"Ok. I know I just told Alec not to tell...But I guess your righgt. It'll all come out anyways." I hug myself.

"Good." The man regains himself brushing off imaginary dust. "Just a heads up. I hired a choreographer for your music. You'll meet him tomorrow. And the companies ball is thanksgiving day." I roll my eyes.

"So you're already planning ahead for concerts and videos, plus I have to go to that stupid ball. Great." Sarcasm.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. But for now, your friends are waiting." He exits through the doors we came in without another word. I take a couple of deep breathes and find my way back to the group of people I call my friends.

"Jace you're such a airhead, I swear." Clary scoffs.

"Not my problem the angels just had to make me one hundred percent perfect." He says. Alec snorts from where he sits on the couch next to magnus. They'd make a cute couple. It was obvious what Magnus' sexuality was, it took me a while to figure out Alec was gay though.

"Anyways starwars and star trek are not the same thing. You'd know if you had good taste in movies." Simon says.

"Are we done bickering?" I ask with a small smile and crossed arms.

"Did you know that you have a big house?" Jace asked. I shrug.

"I guess Im pretty lonely a lot except the few house staff that check up on me and Jerry." I across Izzy, Clary's, and Simons lap.

"Where are your parents?" Clary asks.

"Out." Is all I say. No one thinks too much about it. But I can see something in Jace's eyes as he looks at me from where he's leaning against the fire place.

"Moving on. I have some things to reveal." I say.

"Oohh... Secrets." Izzy nearly explodes. I move myself onto the floor where I sit.

"So umm...One don't get mad at Alec, he just found out today." I warn, everyone looks at the mentioned male and he trys sinking into the couch.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything." He groans.

"Well Jerry says that I should. He said it might help me to share somethings with people who care about me." I explain.

"What is it?" Magnus asks.

"Well...do you any of guys listen to an artist named 'A'?" I ask.

"Duh? Who doesn't she's an inspiration for my art. Her words are powerful and come from somewhere deep. Experience. You can tell she's been through a lot. The word is that she's about to drop a new album. I can't wait." Clary beams. Im getting more nervous by the second.

"Moving on..." Magnus says.

"I don't see what this has to do with you?" Izzy whines.

"Let her finish." Alec says. He gives me a encouraging nod.

"I know who is, Im allowed to tell my friends." I say.

"No way!" Jace removes himself from the wall.

"Stop joking!"

"She's not joking."

"Why was he the first one to know?"

"WHO IS SHE!!"

"Calm down or Im not telling anyone anything!" I say. A eyes are on me waiting for the next words to come out my mouth. I don't know if they will belive me or not. I know Alec does.

"I happen to be her." Everyone is quiet.

"Funny. Now tell me who she really is." Simon says.

"She's telling the truth. Im surprised you didn't notice her manager, the guy who accepted her award last year." Alec say.

"Hold on." I say. That was the proof I needed. The award. I run up the stairs as fast as I can going to my room. I quickly grab the golden microphone mounted on a wood stand with a plaque. I then hurriedly go back to my friends.

"Here." I say passing around my prized possesion. All of a sudden I hear screams. Izzy and Clary.

"Oh my god!!!!!" Magnus breathes.

"What the hell!?" Jace says running a hand through his hair.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you don't show your face?" Simon asks. I nod before answering.

"One I don't like the whole idea of the media getting in my face and travking my everymove. Second, being mobbed i would imagine is not fun. Third, people should judge music for the voice and words not whos behind it. You listen with your ears not your eyes. Also how will I know who my real friends are?" Everyone seems to nod understanding.

"I can't believe it." Jace says.

"Don't worry im not taking your place as douche with a big ego. That's all yours." I laugh.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Clary asks. My award was given back to me and I squeeze myself between her and Iz.

"Im not used to all this." I motion to them. "I was always alone so..." I trail off shrugging.

"What fo your parents think? Your brother?" Mags asked. I sucked in a breath.

"My brother is proud of me. But is always gone since he is in the navy and as for my parents..." I sigh.

"You don't have any do you?" He said.

"I used to." A lump forms in my throat.

"But they died in the middle of ny fourth grade year." Everyones silent.

"How long has your brother been gone?" Jace asks.

"Its going on three years. Although he returned home for about a month ten months ago." I say. Again silence. Next thing I know Izzy has me in a hug and everyone else is joining in. This time it isn't awkward or uncomfortable. I relax into it.

"We'll always be here for you when you need us." Simon says. ( **haha simon says)**

We pull away and I set my award down.

"Ok. So tommorrow is the last day of school before break. I was wondering if you'd let me dress you up. Ive brought clothes." she changes the subject with a smile on her face.

"Iz, I don't know. Im not the one for being all girly." I say hesitently. She gives me bambi eyes. Oh no.

"Please. I promise you won't look bad. Me and magnus are good at what we do." I look around my eyes silently pleading for help. Alec looks sympathetic, Jace is smirking, of course magnus wants to do this, and simon and clary are pretending to find interest in random things in the room.

"What a nice couch."

"The rug looks really soft."

"Come on guys help me." I beg.

"Everyone gets a makeover by Izzy at least once. Do it and get it over with." Clary says.

"Fine." I give in. "But no makeup under any circumstances." I say. Izzy goes to complain. "If you whine Im not doing it." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay..."

That's how I ended up freezing my ass off the next morning.

 **What do you think of the chapter? Did I reveal her secret too fast? Did I do it in the wrong way? How do you think things should go next? Im not going to update soon unless I get a few reviews. I know it seems like im begging, but I honestly need to know what you guys think. Should I scrap this chapter? For those who find this story, don't worry its not done yet. Let me know what I should do. Peace!**


	7. Developing relationships and trouble

**Ok so I've noticed I have been lacking in areas where I need to build charecter relationships. Such as sizzy, malec, and clace. Originally this wasn't going to include clace. But a guest brought something to my attention (thanks for the feedback, im trying to make this original as I possibly can). What about clary? I thought about it some and it also didn't sit with me well that there wouldn't be any clace in this story. So im adding it. The original plan was for Jace to fall for Ace and vice versa but Im so used to clace that it feels wrong. I was aiming for something diffrent and maybe new...But things have changed. So iv'e changed my plan a bit. Thanks again Katelyn2020. Glad youre enjoying my story. Ill have the lightwood parents make a appearnace again. So this chapter is for me to try and get the relationships going. Although this is a TMI fanfic with clace in it, it is NOT a clace story. This is still mostly about Ace. But I will go back and edit my summary to match something new.**

 **ACE:**

 ***Morning***

Everyone had stayed over that night, we all slept in my game room wathing movies and eating junk. I felt closer to them now that they knew some big things about me. Like Izzy wanted I let her dress me up for the day.

"Ok. Finally done." Izzy says after giving me a once over. I looked at myself in way floor to ceiling wall mirror. Izzy had me wearing a matching brand outfit. Adidas. ( **A/N sadly I do not own adidas)** I was wearing a cropped sweater that stopped a couple of inches below my breast, adida black pants, calf socks, and hightops. Yeah It wasn't that girly and I looked good but the crop top sweater was not really my style.

"Iz do I have to wear the top. My stomach is showing way too much and not to mention its cold out." I say.

"Calm down cupcake You can wear a jacket outside but the school building is heated. Plus you didn't want to wear a skirt. Also whats the point of having such a rocking body and not show it off. I thought you said you only had three peircings?" He points to my belly button. Its a diamond stud. I shrug.

"Guess I forgot." I say. I look at Clary and she seems to be staring off.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Izzy starts on my hair.

"Do you like Jace?" She asks me. I think for a moment. I honestly didn't know. I don't think I did. I shook my head and realised why she asked.

"Someones bitten by the love bug." Mags teased. She pushed the glitter covered teen playfully. He was dressed in dark fitting jeans with a light blue top. Weird seeing how his outfits are usually out of this world and dramatic. But he's still covered in glitter and sparkles with spiked up hair. Clary and Izzy are both wearing skater skirts. Except wear Izzy wears a crop stop Clary wears a flower print top, and where Izzy wears heels Clary wears vans. Izzy almost put me in a skirt but we had an hour argument and that's how I ended up wearing a crop top. Izzy fell in a dark waterfall down her back and she had tamed the redheads curls a bit. They truly were beautiful. I felt Izzy tug on my hair a bit trying to get it to coopertate with whatever she was doing.

"Anyways back to Jace, what are you going to do about him?" I ask. She pouts a bit looking sad, her green eyes meet my hazel ones.

"I think he likes you. I liked Jace since freshman year and at one point I thought he liked me...no offense, but then you showed up and my chance went out the door." I felt bad. I just ruined something that could've been. "How could anyone not see that he likes you? I mean he changed his schedule to match yours, he follows you everywhere and he stares at every guy that dares to talk to you." I thought she was about to cry.

"Im sorry. I don't know why anyone would ever feel atracted to me in anyway." I meant everyword I say. Just about everyone I meet is better looking than me.

"Its ok. Ill move on." She says. I could see that she was heart broken. Its all my fault.

"No. Ill fix it. I promise before christmas you two will be together." I say. Her face brightens.

"You'd really do that?" Clary and Magnus look at me and I feel Izzy stop her movements on my hair. I nod. She smiles. Im now on a mission.

"In that case...can you possibly get me and Alec together." Magnus asks. Suspicion confirmed.

"All you need to do is get him alone and ask him. He wont say no." Izzy said. Of course she knew, that was her brother.

"What about you Izzy. You do know that Simon had like the hugest crush on you since we all met, right?" Clary looked past me to her.

"Really?!" She squeals. "Oh my god!" She runs out the room and most likely to the game room where everyone else is.

"Well then..." I trail off. Basically in this close knit of friends someone had crush on the other. Interesting. I nod at my inner thoughts.

"Ill ask Alexander at lunch." Magnus says getting up from my kingsized bed and over to me. He finishes my hair and It turned out Izzy was putting two dutch braids in my hair. Once we were done in my room I grabbed my belonging and a bomber jacket. I zipped it all the way up and we all walked out.

"Ill meet you guys in the game room I have to go do something." I then head to the kitchen to thank Claudia for cooking for everyone last night.

 ***AT SCHOOL***

"Give me back my jacket!" I yell at the glitter giant.

"No. You are not hiding under a jacket all day. You'll get it back at the end of the day." He says before walking away with the warm clothing. I was left alone at my locker. It was second period, meaning it was time for math. Ugh I hate him so much right now. I open my locker thinking about how I needed to talk to Jace. But where is he? He disapeared after first period. As im reaching my hand in my locker gets slammed on it.

"Fuck!" I curse out.

"Oops!" Kaelie giggle next to me. Behind her Aline and Hellen smile nastily. I retract my hand rubbing it gently. I roll my eyes at the trio. I open my licker again only for it to get slammed shut again.

"Did I tell you to open your locker slut?" She asked. I looked at her angrily. Why must she start problems early in the morning.

"First Im not a slut. Second I dont need persmission from a gremlin like you to open MY locker." I snap at her. The people in the hallway look at us. But im not really caring. I flex my injured hand making sure nothing is totally wrong.

Kaelie crossea her arms. "So I see you made friends with Jace and his band of friends. Now I dont care about his friends but I keep letting you off with warnings-" I cut her off ignoring her. I force open my locker grabbing my things for math. The bell just rang so most students in the hall start moving. But some stay watching us.

"Look I don't care. So leave me alone. Im not in the mood for you and your gremlins shit today. And before you ask no not like the fluffly cute ones. The ones they turn into after you feed them after midnight." Close my locker and start walking away. But just to my luck she pulls my two braids. Well Aline does.

"You don't get to talk to us like that you poor whore!!" She screamed bring me back. Oh hell no. Im no whore. And just because I dont always wear brand clothes doesn't make me poor. People in the hallway gasp and I ball my fist by my side.

I look at her with all the hate in the world.

"What did you say?" I ask with bite in my voice. The group of girls smile thinking that they are going to best me. Think again barbie heads.

"I warned you countless times not to get in our way and that if you keep talking to Jace that I will make you're worthless, pathetic life worse. Just go ahead and kill yourself. No one will miss you. It'll save your parents money and erase the mistake they made. You're ugly, fat, your skin is a dirty color, ugh. Save the rest of us an eye sore and headache and just end your life." Kaelie rants. I laugh. She is so ridiculous. She must have expected me to cry and run off because they are all surprised when I laugh. But its that laugh you get when you're beyond angry it's driving you crazy. Yes somethings she said to me hurt but ill make it through. Whoever said that words don't hurt can shove a pencil up their ass. But I keep laughing anyways. When Im finally calm she looks pissed.

"Seriously you must think Im stupid if i paid attention to anywords that came out your herpe infested std mouth. Its no secret that you slept with half the school. All three of you. Honestly Your the pathetic ones thinking you have claim on me. But seriously leave me alone before you guys are the ones paying. Because you guys made me angry and trust me you won't like me when im angry. Welcome to my shit list bitches." I give them both middle fingers before turning away again and leaving. This time they don't make a move to stop me. But if they did I would've knocked one of them out.

I finally headed into my math class a little over five minutes late. "Ms. Nightweller you're late. This time its a warning, next time its a detention." The teachers says. I wave him off saying whatever. I sit in the back of the class. Simon asks where I was but I just shake my head. He turns back to face the bored seeing at he sits two desks in front of me.

I shiver a few times throughout math I shiver a few times. And when I had enough I look to my left at my class mate. He has ink black hair and dark eyes. He's built well and is tall.

"Hey." I whisper. We've only talked a few times for partner work. He seems like a pretty cool dude. He looks at me.

"What?" His eyes stare into my mind, to others they might seem like they are staring into your soul but they only intrigue me.

"Can I borrow your hoodie. My friend made me wear this and Im not used to showing skin, and Im kinda cold." I say.

"Only if you help me with my homework during lunch." He says. I nod. I hate math but im pretty good at it. He takes off his hoodie leaving him with a long sleeve, thick loose fitting shirt. I put the large clothing on thanking him. My body revels in the warmth and It smells really good.

"Also you should be more confident when it comes to looks, you have a fit body and nice skin." I raise my eyebrow at the last statement.

"A video is going around about what happened with you and kaelie. I was just watching it. Don't pay her no mind your so called 'dirty' skin is a lovely shade of brown and your not fat. She's just jealous because she wishes she had your curves." Im stunned. Im not usually on the recieving end of compliments. Especially not from good looking guys. My face heats up.

"Uh...Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You probably think Im a creep." A blush blooms on his cheeks and he rubs his neck nervously. I noticed he had a small accent. Irish? Scottish? French maybe?

"No its ok. Thanks. I apprecite it. But whoever took the video is about to get smacked down." I say. He laughs a bit.

"My names Sebastion in case you forgot or didn't know." He holds out his hand. I put my smaller hand into his big one. I shake it.

"Ace" I give him my name too. Im surprised the math teacher didn't hear our conversation, because according to him he heard everything. I pull out my phone and check the time. Five minutes until class is over. Five minutes until gym. Five minutes until I have to face kaelie and her rat pack again. I decided to keep talking to sebastion.

"Hey seb, what classes do you have after this?" I ask. He looks up from where he is mindlessly doodling on his notebook.

"Already calling me seb." He says.

"Sorry. It is just a habit for me to shorten people's names. I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to." I say.

"Its all cool. As long as I can call you a name too." He says. Its only fair so I nod. "Well you have a short name already so how about A, like the singer. Speaking of which I heard she is releasing a new album. And most likely will reveal herself soon. I love her music." He smiles. A smile also spreads on my face. Only if he knew. "Anyways. After this I have physics, lunch–Where you're helping me with my work, then I have a free period, English, study hall, and then french." He says. I nod. I also Had a free period after lunch. "You?"

"Well next is gym, lunch, also have a free period, art, then English." I say. He nods.

"If you want we can hang out during our free period. But uh...you know, uh if you want." He says nervously.

"I think that'd be cool." I say. He smiles.

Soon the bell rings and Im packing up my things. He leaves the room first with a wave and I walk over to Simon and we leave together.

"So I just saw the video going around with you and kaelie. You ok?" He asks. I nod. Then a smile springs on his face. "Also I found out that Izzy returned my feelings and she asked me out this morning." He puffs out his chest and walks with his arms out and legs straight. We get funny looks but we don't care because we are in our own little world. I push him playfully.

"Ooohh." I say. We walk straight into gym avoiding the locker rooms. We aren't really doing anything today in gym causing for us to change anyways. The teacher told us that yesterday, since he wasn't going to be here.

"Whos hoodie are you wearing?" He asks noticing. We are the first ones here so we find a random spot to sit at. I look down at the way too big hoodie on my body that reached down to my thighs when stading and went passed my hands.

"Uh Sebastion from math class let me borrow it. I was cold." I explain. He nods slowly thinking to himself.

"Anyways back to you and Izzy. Are you guys going on a date?" I ask. The gym doors open and close as students start walking in.

"Uh yeah, tommorrow night" A smile plays on his lips again as he fixes his glasses and pass a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Ok." I nod. Then Alec appears.

"Hey." Me and simon greet. He waves.

"Magnus told me about the Jace thing. I talked to him and he wants to talk to you." He says.

"Shit. I was suposed to tell him. But I didn't see him after first period." I say.

"He got a call from his manager. Then he found me and we started talking." He explains. I stand up.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"Umm... in the soccer feild. Who's sweater is that?" He asks.

"Ill explain later." I say. I start walking but Alec stops.

"He kind of wants to be alone right now. He'll text you when he wants you." He says.

I nod and sit back down. Soon the rest of the group aside from Jace is here and I keep getting the same question.

"It's Sebastion's from my math class. I asked him can I borrow it in exchange to help him with his work during lunch." I explain for the last time.

"You do know that's Alines cousin right?" Izzy says.

"Well now I do. But he's not bad. At least not to me. He even blushed when we talked." I shrug.

"Woah. Sebastion Verlac, captin of the football team. Was nice to you and even blushed." Clary said surprised.

"Yeah? What's the problem?" I ask looking at her.

"Nothing. Its just that he mostly keeps to himself and anybody associated with the sports teams." Izzy says.

"He was pretty talkative to me." I shrig again. Magnus was about to speak up when a voice broke through.

"Ew what is that ugly bitch doing wearing your cousins clothes. First she was all over Jace now hear she is wearing Sebs shit. Told you she was a whore." Kaelie appears in front of us. I roll my eyes.

"Ah ah skank! Leave her alone!" Izzy stands up getting in her face. Kaelie scoffs.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hellen tries with a smirk.

"We are going to whoop your ass." Clary stands up too.

"Guys leave them alone. No need to catch fleas from bitches like them. Let the fog bark and eventually they tire out and their voice is gone." I say. kaelies eyes go to me.

"You're right no need to waste breath on something that can't communicate properly." Isabelle says backing away. Clary sits. "Lets stop trying to communicate with unitelligent life forms." Isabelle takes a seat near Simon.

"Preach." Magnus says raising his hands as if he's in a church.

"We're not here for you guys. Only the muddy girl. But if you guys want some of us too no problem." Kaelie steps closer as if she is threatening. I roll my eyes getting up having enough of her shit. I walk up to her and shove.

"Now you're the one who doesn't fycking listen. Coming at me is one thing but leave them the fuck alone. Don't ever call me muddy again. It's 2017, seriously racism is the oldest trick in the book. I told you not to make me angry but you seem to be doing exactly that." I yell. The whole gym is silent looking at us. I swear everyone is atracted to drama.

"Don't touch her you dirty bag." Hellen pushed me away.

"Atleast Im not made from plastic." I retort. I sit back with my friends as the trio of annoying girls walk away. I told them it was not a day to mess with me. People are still looking at me.

"Take a fucking pictute It'll last longer!" I yell. They immediately turn away. Ugh, this school pisses me off. Im about to considering going back to online classes.

"Don't let them have the satisfactory of seeing you mad. Don't let them get to you." Simon says.

"What they are about to get are my fist down each of their throats." I seethe. We then dive into a random conversation to take my mind off of them.

Its lunch and Im waiting for seb to show up so that we can get his work done. I hope he doesn't mind sitting at my table with everyone. Jace finally turns up and looks at me.

"We'll talk after lunch." He says. I nod. He raises a brow at the hoodie but doesn't say anything. I put the hood up sticking my braids in and rest my head on the table.

"Where's your food?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Tony is bringing me chinese during next period." I say.

"You better not be lieing. Remember what i said last time." He said. I made a mental note to slip a way and text Tony.

"No fear Sebastion Verlac is here." The said boy slides in next to me. I sit up but don't remove the hood. "Hows my hoodie treating you?" He asks.

"Its doing it's job keeping me warm." I say.

He nods.

"I just want to apologize for my stupid cousin and her bitchy friends. They shouldn't be treating you like that. I heard what happened in gym." He says.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize." I say. He starts taking things out his bag when I hear magnus give a fake cough. "Seb these are my friends Magnus, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Jace" I show him who's who. "Friends this is Sebastion." They take turns saying Hi and waving. We are about to dive into work when all off a sudden the room goes silent as multiple things are dumped on Sebs sweater that Im wearing. They are all hot. I stand up to see Kaelie, Hellen, and Aline.

"Oops." Kaelie lets her tray drop.

"Looks like you've got an accident." Hellen says. I give her the coldest look I can before a smile breaks through. The only thing that really is ruined, Although the heat of the food does seep through. I then open my arms out looking at the food falling to the ground.

"We told you life was going to be hell." Aline sneers.

"Welp. life is life right?" I say looking at Kaelie who's right in front of me a smile still on my lips. "Maybe we should exhange hugs to become friends." I quickly hug her making sure the food gets on her clothes.

She's frozen in shock. "Come on Aline and Hellen." They try escaping but I envelop them both in a hug. "Look! We're friends now. Twins!!" I cheer fakely. They scream storming off. "Anybody else want a damn hug!" I say at those staring. The lunch room quickly fills with chatter. I carefully peel off sebs hoodie. "Sorry You're hoodie got ruined. Ill buy you a new one." I say to him before cleaning up the mess. If I didn't the hoodie on I would've seriously punched the crap out of them, regardless the concequences.

"That's ok you don't have to. You're not the one who ruined it." He said. I was still going to buy him one. I looked at the tag on the inside for size before texting Tony asking him to bring lunch and the exact brand and size of the hoodie.

"Are you ok Ace?" Alec asked.

"Never better." I lie. "Why?" I ask.

"Because It looks like you're about to burn the world down." Magnus Answers.

 **The ending of yet another chapter. I tried my best to add some development to the charecter relationships. Yes I know everyone is very much OOC. But that's how want it. If you think that I can add something to my story let me know. I know it was a long chapter. I really hope those who read it really like it. Don't worry im still working on my development for this story. So if you think this story is trash i hope it gets better moving forward. Leave me some critism in the reviews so i know what to dl better. If my grammar or spelling is off its because auto cotrect wont work with this app. Again i hope you enjoyed it and understood this chapter. PEACE!**


	8. welllll

**Again thanks for the review Katelyn2020. I appreciate the comments you make. Regarding your question as to why Jace was mad at Ace, he wasn't. I should have cleared that up. If you remember I mentioned that Jace got a call and the conversation he had put him in a mood. That'll be explained in the story. Im glad you're enjoying my story. In this chapter it will dive into some feelings and** **thoughts** **Jace has. Hopefully I do well and everything goes to plan**.

 **JACE:**

During the four minute transition to second period my phone rang. I was reluctant to leave Ace by herself, but I looked at the name and number and noticed it was my manager. I answered the call walking to a less used hallway of the school so I can talk In peace without fangirls and nosy people.

"Jace my man! I have exciting news." He says in a voice that over time gave me headaches.

"What do you want Jack." I say not in the mood for endless banter and guessing games.

"Guess what." I heard the damned words. I roll my eyes leaning against a tiled wall. I was near the library, no one in the school really came over here unless they needed alone time with their boy/girl-friend. Or looking for a book for the stupid classes they have here.

"Jack." I warn passing a hand through my blonde locks.

"You're going on tour." He says. My muscles flex and I feel my annoyance level rise. Lately I just haven't been feeling the music.

"No." I respond Immediately. There's pause over the phone before I hear a deep sigh. Wether he approved it or not I wasn't going on tour. I needed to focus on myself right now.

"Jace, what do you mean no? What's been going on? You seem out of it, you haven't been producing like you used to." He speaks up.

"Jack. I don't know. I think I just need to focus on myself right now. Focus on my friends. Family. Find myself again." I know I haven't been in the game for too long, a little over a year, but juggling multiple things at once was never my sport.

"What are you saying?"

"I need a break. Finish school. Then maybe jump back in." I shrugged and stared at the ground even though he couldn't see me. I toyed with my shoe, moving it back and forth making shoe marks on the white floor.

"Jace the contract–" I cut him off.

"Ok, but when im failing my classes and can't graduate in my senior year, what the hell do you think I should do when Im not able to get a degree in college." I spat. He was going to say that the contract needed me to continue my five year promise. Its not like I planned on breaking it. I just needed to figure out my personal life.

"Fuck college you have a carved out path in front of you." He says. I exhale heavily ready to throw my phone and punch something.

"No. When this whole thing goes to shit and I have nothing to fall back on but money, which will eventually drain away, what do I do?" I say with malice. He was quiet. "Im not going on tour and that's final. Call me back when you've got something I want to actually hear." I hang up roughly shoving my phone in my pocket. Yeah, I loved the music world but lately I've been having an eternal battle with myself over some things. I may seem ok but Im just about ready to lose my mind. I don't know what's going on. Everything seems to get go me lately. I take some deep calming breathes closing my eyes.

"You good?" I hear a familiar voice. Alec. I crack one eye open and look at the slightly taller male. How did he know where I was? I push that to the back of my mind, knowing how he found me was the least of my worries. "You do know that it is the middle of second period right?" He asked. Shit, Ace. I had almost a heart attack when I found out what she was wearing under the bomber jacket. I almost scolded Izzy for making her wear that, although Ace seemed uncomfortable it wasn't my place.

Plus I knew Izzy would have barked at me. Although I couldn't deny that she looked good. But back to the here and now...

"No I didn't but thank you." I say.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Since he was someone I could just rant to and he'll listen and give his honest opinion, I told him. He nodded ocassionally to show that he was listening. "Hmm...I agree, if you're not in the right mindset you shouldn't push yourself to do something you have no means to. Without emotion and doing it just because you have to, makes it les...memorable and more like a job than something you would have actually had fun doing on your own time when you're ready." Yes, somebody who understands. Well I can't really say that since only he knows what happened. But Im more than glad that he gets me. I look at him and he seems to have an inner monolague as if he should tell me something or not.

"Wait if its the middle of second period why are you doinh here?" I ask him.

"Well we aren't really doing anything in class so the teacher let us do whatever so I just started wandering around." He shrugged easily.

"Whats troubling you?" I ask. He knits his eyebrows for second making a face. He looks at me then stands beside me also leaning against the wall. While I look at him he looks at a bulletin board across the hall covered with bright papers and sign-up sheets.

"So magnus shared some information with me, about what him and the girls talked about this morning while they were getting ready." He sighed bowing his head briefly letting his black hair droop over his face a bit. Where is he going with this?

"So." He continued again. "They came across to talking about you. And some things were revealed. Turns out that Clary had feelings for you for a while now. And was sad because she believes that you want to be with Ace..." Well...I rub the back of my neck a bit throwing my head back. Life, why are so complicated? I liked Clary...but...but...but what? Where did it go? When I got to know Ace I developed feelings for her too. Do I still have feelings for Clary? Alec looks to me with a raised brow. "Ace felt bad becasue she believed she destroyed a future relationship." I could tell he wanted to say more but I have a feeling he was going to let me figure out the rest on my own. I was goinh to speak up when my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out looking at the name. Jack.

"Look I have to answer this." I peel myself from the wall. "When you see Ace tell her that I want to talk to her. But not now. I need to be alone. Ill be at the soccer feild, don't bother me unless its an emergency." I say. He nods giving me a lazy salute. I answer my ringing phone bringing the device to my ear.

"You don't have to do it..." His voice comes in clear as I make my way outside to the feild in the chilly fall air.

 ***Lunch***

WHAT THE HELL!? Kaelie and her goons just purposely just dumped their lunch all over Ace. Who was wearing Sebastion Verlacs hoodie. Whats between them anyways? Ace stood up with hell burning in her hazels eyes. I seriously thought she was going to commit murder. But then a smile plagued her face. I was almost convinced it was real, but if you looked into her eyes you could see how much she hated them.

"Im going to claw her apart." Izzy said about to stand up but Alec held her back. The whole lunch room was silent as they watched. She embraced all three jack ass girls in a hug getting the food all over them. She then snaped at everyone staring causing for them to go back to their own lunch. She apologised to Sebastion before cleaning the mess. I wanted to kill them turns out they've been bothering her since day one and especially today. Ace peeled the hoodie off throwing it away. Her outfit wasn't even ruined, just Verlacs hoodie.

"Are you ok Ace?" Alec asked.

"Never better." You can tell she was lieing. "Why?" I ask.

"Because It looks like you're about to burn the world down." Magnus Answers.

"More like burn those fake ass bitches." She mumbles. "Pffft kill myself more like kill them." She scoffs silently. My blood boils. Why must the trio of plastic barbies mess with her? What did she do? I rack my brain for things that she must've done to set them off. Oh my god?! It's my fault. Ace is suffering because of me. For the past month and a half all her torment and torture has been my doing, indirectly. All because they were jealous. I felt bad.

"Hey magnus can you get my jacket you took from me earlier?" She says with a wink. I look at the glitter covered boy.

"Come Alexander." Magnus tugs my best friend along. Who in return blushes and mumbles incoherantly. The girl smiles to herself before diving into work with sebastion. I look around bored. I ate my chicken sandwich, which was not the best tasting thing the world. But hey it was food. I hope Ace was not lieing about Tony sending her food. She knows what I'll do if she doesn't eat.

"Oh fuck off." Ace says bringing me back to reality. I look to see whats wrong but instead she is smiling and laughing.

"Well Im not the one who did it." Sebastion teased. I wanted to punch him.

"I was six!" She defended. Wow. I have to admit I was a bit jealous I was not the one making her laugh. I looked at clary who was talking to simon and Izzy like always. I get no attention. But then again I tend to over do it when I have it.

I groan. "Im boreeeeddd!" I whine. Ace looks at me and smirks.

"Go look in the mirrior." She joked.

"Not a bad idea."

"It was a joke dipshit." She smiled. Dimples on her cheeks. I wonder if she noticed that she had them. Of course she did it was her body. Sebastion looked at her adoringly. I had half the mind to glare at him. But I was talking to Ace.

"Still considering it. I myslelf sometimes look into the mirrior at my spectacular angelness." I shoot her a grin. She rolls her eyes playfully before giving sebastion her attention again. She made a face looking down at the work. Just then Magnus and Alec decided to come back.

"Took you forever I was dieng of boredom." I say. Magnus hands Ace her jacket with a shit eating grin while Alec's face is flushed red while he mutters something at me.

"Attention seeker."

The bell rings ten minutes later signaling the end pf lunch. We pack up our things and throw away our trash before parting ways. Sebastion tagging along with me and Ace. They are gling to chat more. I seriously need to stop being jealous. Why was I feeling so strongly towards her. Is she really the reason why my feelings for clary faded?

"Ill meet you in the library. I have to get my food." Ace announced to the dark eyed male. He nodded and walked off. Where I followed her.

"So do you still want to talk?" She looked up at me? I nodded as we weaved our way through the crowded halls full of people going here and there. I rambled my head looking for words to say.

"Do you like me?" I ask her. She looks down thinking. Honestly if she said no, how would I feel? Would it really matter? Would it even affect me?

"Honestly I don't know. We are getting pretty close and if we continue the way we do then yes." Ace says. "What are your feelings towards me? Towards Clary?"

"I want to sheild you from everyone. You know? Make sure you're ok. But at the same time I want to be the only one to lool at you and make you laugh. As for clary. I feel as if when I look at her or touch her she'll break or become tainted." I shrug honesty tracing my words. She seemed precious for the world. At the back of my mind she's always there. I may not think about her as much as Ace anymore bu- my thoughts are cut off by the small girl next to me gasping. She was easily five or six inches shorter than me.

"I've got it. You feel as if you aren't enough for clary, though you like her and she likes you. Then here I come along and you get distracted by me. You start developing a brotherly type thing but slowly its turning into more and you're often confusing the two feelings. Causing you to feel the way you do." She pauses a moment opening the front doors to the school. We trek to the dark SUV in thw chilly air. "Think about it me and you often argue like brother and sister except you just have a natural tendecy to flirt. You call me pet names, sometimes you stare at me, and call me beautiful. But thats about it." I say. "So you push clary to the back of your mind hoping your feelings for her would disapear and you'd end up with me." She continues. What she says makes sense, I feel my brain unscramble my confused and clustered thoughts and my feelings become a little clearer. Ace gets a paper bag full of chinese food and another plastic bag with something in it. He says hello to me after Ace thanks him. She flexes her left hand making a face before we go back inside. The hallways are clearer now that most people are in class.

The occasional girl stares at me or winks blowing kisses. One even tried talking to me to get my number. I ignore the girl.

We head towards the hardly used library where we use are free block.

"Im back Seb." Ace says once she finds him. she hands him the plastic bag. "Got you a present." So thats what the bag was for? I sit across from them setting down the bag.

"A present already? You barely know me." He gives her a confuses look. Well he's not wrong. She rolls her eyes.

"Just look in the bag." She orders. He shrugs peering inside. He looks at her giving a small smile.

"I told you not to buy me a new one." He pulls out a hoodie that looks like his okd one that got ruined not even an hour ago.

"Really? Hmm...must not have heard it." Shw lies. "Plus you cant go home cold." Ace pulls out a white container from the brpwn paper bag. The smell of foreign food filling the air. She opens it grabbing a plastic fork and puts a forkful of noodles in her mouth.

 ***Ace***

Jace had dozed off so me and Seb were talking quietly. My left hand, the one Kaelie slammed in my locker, was really starting to hurt. I would move it around every now and then to soothe the pain. Nothing was broken, I was sure of that. But it was slightly swollen. Maybe I should go to the nurse. I mindlessly put a sauted mushroom in my mouth.

"You good?" Sebastion asks grabbing my attention. I nod my head. We then dived into a random conersation getting to know eachother more.

 ***At home***

Luckily enough for me I haven't seen Kaelie nor her minions for the rest of the day. Honestly I wanted to rekax into my bed but me and Jerry had somethings to discuss and people to meet. After I was to meet my choreographer I had to head to my family company so I can be apart of the plan committe for the thanksgiving ball.

The last time I was there was last years ball. I only made an appearance for an hour before leaving. But this time I had to stay longer. Ugh, Jerry was pushing my limits. Then finally I'd over to the lightwood house where I'd meet EVERYONES parents including the lightwoods again. Claudia suggested that I'd invite them to the ball. So that's what I was going to do.

Inside my living room was Jerry and a tall tanned boy around my age maybe older.

"Ace!" Jerry greeted. I gave him a short hug. "Ace this is Nathan your choregrapher, Nathan this is Ace aka 'A'" I shook the boys hand which was warm and slightly rough. He had a angular face, a slim body, messy blondish hair– in a good way, and amazing carribean blue eyes. He was atleast a foot taller than me. He looked directly into my eyes.

"Hello lovely to meet you." He spoke.

"Nice to meet you too." I say with a smile.

"I have a feeling you're both going to get along _very_ well." Jerry said. After getting familiar with eachother a bit it was time to go. We headed to the busy streets of New york. I saw the business my father built sticking out proudly. NW co written in bold lettering on the skyscrapper. Ever since he died the kids he left behind, me and my brother, have been mentioned in the news a few times but that was years ago. I think they forgot that he had children. Currently Jerry was the one technically running the company until my brother finished in the navy. Mason was meant to take over.

We park in the parking garage, taking the elevator to the very top floor. Jerry insited that it was a good idea that I became more involved with the company. In the case that something happened to Mason and I had to take over. I didn't even want to think about something happening to my brother. Jerry guided me to the board room and instructed me to wait outside. He went inside and I could here him talking to people inside.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you all for helping organize the ball this year. And thank some of your children for joining in. Just about all of you are new here and don't know much about the company or its founder. You've all been here a year or less." He speaks in a serious tone. So that means the previous people Iv'e seen at the ball are not in the room. Do they replace people just like that? "Anyways the original CEO who died along with his wife tragically, Alex and Molly NightWell, have two children. One of which who will take over the company In a short while. But he can not be here due to being over seas in the Navy. But...I would like for you to meet the daughter of this family company." So he wanted to introduce me. Well that certaintly adds to my anxiety. I zip up my bomber jacket. "I would like to warn you that she doesn't talk much and she has a temper. And does have the power to fire you." Well I never knew I had that power. Is that even legal for me to do that? "Would you all please welcome Ace NightWell who is helping plan the ball and trying to become more involved in her fathers company." I guess thats my cue. I walk through the open door into the large room. It had a wooden long table with chairs full of people surrounding it. Standard. I look around to see young, old, and middle aged people. Since the young ones look like teenagers im guessing they are some of the children helping out their parents. My eyes scan the room taking in every face looking at me. Thats when I see Alec and Izzy's parents, and Kaelie sitting inbetween what I assume to be her parents. Well then this is... Unexpected.

 **Done with yet another chapter. Tell me what you think I should add and take away. Did I get into the mood of the charecters? If something doens't make sense feel free to ask any questions. Peace!**


	9. just a filler

**Not really much to say except a huge huge HUGE thanks to my main supporter Katelyn2020. You're always reviewing and everytime I see one from you it makes my day. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Now for the sad part...*sigh*...I do not own TMI series or any of its original charecters. I only own my OC's and the plot. Now continuing from the last chapter...** **ACE:** I see the lightwoods and Kaelie's face hold shock. I almost crack a grin. Never assume anything about me. I then look at Kaelie directly in her face and put on a sickening sweet smile.

"Hello guys my Name is Ace as you heard." I feel Jerry put a hand to my shoulder.

"So Ace how do you want to run this?" He asks. All eyes are to me waiting for instructions.

"I think the teenagers should stick to decoratons and setup, while adults manage everything else. And the teenagers will also be responsible for cleaning up. Along with myself." I say. everyone seemed to nod agreeing to what I said. "Also I will need a list of names and pictures of everyone coming to this ball. If I don't approve they can not come." I know its petty but I didn't want Kaelies dumb friends stomping in and ruining everything. After a few minutes of discussion the meeting was over. It wasnt to bad. But every now and then I could feel Kaelies eyes on me.

"Where to now?" Jerry asked.

"To the lightwood house. Im meeting my friends and their family there." I state. He nods and we make our way to the parking garage. In less then ten minutes Ill be seeing Rob and Maryse again as I learned their names. **(sorry if i spelled that wrong im too lazy to look it up)**

At the lightwood house I got to know everyone a bit more. I met simons and clarys family. I learned that Clary had an older brother Jonathan who was in college and that simon had a older sister named Rebecca also in college. Everyone was nice and welcoming. Max was by my side just about everywhere I went. He's so adorable. And very smart for his age. Maryse even apologized for her behavior the last time I was here and said that she was just overprotective of Jace and her kids. Forgive but never forget.

It was around ten pm when things started to settle down. The adults went off doing whatever adults did and Clary and Simons siblings went home. Jonathan was like me when I was in my turtle shell. Always avoiding the crowd and not talking much. Although im part of the crowd now I like observing better than talking. Talking gets you into way too many things. And Rebecca had a flighg to catch the next morning so she needed rest. So here I am tired with Max beside me dozing off. Who knew kids would actually like me? He's a quiet child but a good one. We were all in the living room talking and watching a random TV show. I had invited everyone to the ball and they all gladly accepted. I think Izzy was the most excited because then she could dress up me and Clary. I yawned and looked at the boy beside me. Looks like he had a good afternoon due to the smile on his face.

"Alec, Max is asleep." I say. He looks at his brother. He stands up picking up the sma boy.

"Ill put him to bed." He then walks off. I close my eyes momentarily. Today has been a long day. Someone touches my injured hand and I pull it back with a groan.

"Are you tired?" Magnus asks. He looks at me soothing my hand. It was slightly less swollen than earlier.

"Yeah Ill call Tony to come pick me up." I announce. Izzy's head snaps my way.

"No!" she shouts. It wakes me up a bit. "Please, please, please stay here for the night!!??" She begs. "Ill give you some clothes to sleep in." She says. I think about it for a moment before I nod. She squeals tackling me with a hug.

"Izzy don't kill her." A groggy voice says. Thats when I noticed that basically everyone else was asleep. The voice came from Alec who just came back downstairs. She lets me go smiling sheepishly. I text Tony saying that Im staying the night and that he can pick me up in the morning. He replies telling me to stay safe.

"Ok!" Izzy claps loudly. Why does she have so much energy? "Wake up sleepy heads time to move upstairs!" She exclaims. She received groans from Simon and Jace. She just kissed Simon on the cheek and skipped up the stairs. Whatever she's on where does she get it from? And can I have some?

 ***In Izzy'z room***

Izzy let me borrow a pair of really short sleeping shorts that hugged my waist a little too snugly. I was more curvy than Izzy was, but Im too tired to complain. Luckily for Clary she had clothes here. When Izzy gave me a shirt I knew immediately that it wouldn't fit. So instead Mags let me borrow one of his and a better pair of shorts. He saw how they fit a little too tightly. Honestly I felt fat when trying on Izzy clothes but my mind was again too tired to care. It was weird seeing Izzy and Magnus without makeup and their whole get up but they still looked better than I ever will. The boys had slept somewhere else. Jace and Alec in their rooms and Simon in one of the guest rooms. I thought I was also going to be sleeping in one but Mags just tugged me along to Izzy's messy room. Clothes, makeup, and hair products were everywhere. She pushed the clothes into a decent pile and cleaned up just a bit. Me and Calry were trying to sleep but the other two love talking so we were forced to listen. Izzy talked about her and Simons relationship and how they are going out tomorrow. And Magnus talked about how he confessed his love to Alec and found out that the feeling was mutual. He then said that they kissed, reason to why Alecs face was red during lunch. They then made me talk about Jace and his new found feelings. They drank up every words and Clary seemed to pay more attention.

"Im trying to build up courage to talk to him." The red head said. I think she felt she had more of a chance now knowing that me and Jace sorted out some of his feelings. "Ill talk to him during breakfast."

"Oohh...good idea and Ill cook." Izzy chimed. We all looked horrid. And yelled no. Ive heard stories about what happens when she's cooking. And I wasn't up for food poisoning.

"Ok guys it's one in the morning can we please sleel now." I asked. She thpught about it and gave in.

"Fine. You little wooses can sleep." She folded her arms and pouted like a stubborn child. I shook my head. I grabbed one of the many blankets and sunk into a huge pink fluffy bean bag chair in the corner of her room. It almost swallowed me but I didn't care, I needed sleep.

 **Ok ok. I know it wasn't the best chapter. But its still a chapter. Im sorry its so short. Do you guys think I should do a time skip to Christmas or what? All I'm saying for now is PREPARE yourselves. There will be some trigger warnings in chapters to come. I hope my story has been exciting so far and I hope it will continue that way. Peace! For now.**


	10. Mason

**Back with another chapter I am.** **Last chapter wasn't my best and I felt as if it sucked. Im sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter won't be as bad. Cutting things short I do not own TMI all credit goes the original author. I only own the plot and my OC's. Please don't steal my plot and characters and make them your own. Thank you.**

ACE **: * WEEK ONE OF DECEMBER***

Thanksgiving week had passed in a blur. The ball was successful. Not many exciting things happened really. Well that is if you don't count Simon and Izzy officially being together, Magnus and Alec going on a date, and Jace and Clary working out their relationship. All in all it's been pretty chill. Literally too. It's gotten much colder and we've already had our first snow fall. while Izzy looked like a model me and Clary were trying not to freeze. I was dressed in sweats, a hoodie, a heavy jacket, a hat, and gloves. Clary was wearing jeans, a coat, gloves, and a hat. I have no idea how Iz can wear a skirt in this weather. Let alone heels on ice. But she did it. It was the end of the day and we were all at taki's on a friday concluding week one of December. They had introduced me to this place during break and we now came here often. It just so turns out that Kaelie worked here. She still bullied me along with her friends. I would've threatened her with her parents jobs but that's not a moral thing to do. Finally punching her in the face would. But now she just wasn't out for me, now she bothered Clary. And me and Jace weren't having it. Why couldn't Kaelie just take the obvious hint that he didn't want her?

She ignored me and Clary while she took everyone else's orders for drinks. I was fed up with her crap so I didn't even bother arguing. My phone rang and I excused myself from my friends. They didn't seem to notice though since they were too caught up in each other. They seemed to forget about me a lot lately. Part of me didn't mind since they were just starting to get into their relationships. But part of me felt alone once again. I walked out side answering the unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer my breath showing in a cloud before me.

"Hey baby sis." The familiar voice came. I sank to the cold rock salt covered ground covering my mouth in disbelief. He finally called me.

"Mason." I manage to form his name. My mind was moving fast and my heart was hammering in my chest.

"It's good hearing your voice." He says. I can here voices in the back but I block them out only wanting to focus on his.

"You have no idea. Oh my god. I miss you so much." I cry. Actual tears run down my cold cheeks stinging a bit as they freeze, I could care less.

"I miss you too. How have you been?" He asked. I take deep breaths trying to calm my heart beat before I have a heart attack. He laughs hearing me. How good it is to hear him laugh.

"I started public school again. And my new album just dropped during Thanksgiving break. It was crazy!" I say. He knew abput my music life. How could he not, he's my brother. I try standing up but my knees feel weak so I stay crouching.

"Im so Happy for you. Are you doing well in school? You better be focusing on grades and not on boys or Ill find him and shoot him." He says. He has always been protective. And he still is no matter how far away he is.

"Yes, Mason I'm doing well. No boyfriends but I do have a group of pretty awsome friends." I smile. I can hear him sigh on the other end. "How have you been? When are you coming home?" I can't help but ask.

"Everything is going good over here. If all goes well in the next week I can come home before Christmas." I can practically see him smiling.

"Stop playing are you serious!?" I bring a semi warm hand up to my cheek and slap it for two reasons. One, to bring back the warmth and feeling. Two, to see if im actually dreaming. Im not. How do I managed to slap myself so hard?

"Ace Im serious. No attacks recently. And my time is almost up. I might get to come home early." He says. I start crying again. Like sobbing.

"Ill get to see you soon. And you'll be home for good. Ill have my brother back." I say inbetween my tears.

"Ill have my little sister back." He chirps mocking me. "Don't cry Ill be home soon."

but that only makes more tears fall. Why do I have so many unshed tears? When's the last time I cried?

"When I see you Im going to punch you." I say.

"And Ill just accept it." He replies. I smile. I hear someone call his name and he sighs sadly. I know whats coming. "I know its been long since we've talked and our first conversation in a while was short but duty calls."

"Don't worry I understand. Do what you have to do. See you soon. I love you." I say.

"Love you too. Stay warm." And with that he hangs up. I sigh wiping my face trying to compose myself. I realize Im shaking most likely due to the fact that Im cold and forgot my jacket inside. I hug myself for warmth looking around at all the snow and slush. People walking briskly trying to stay warm. Kids throwing snow balls and of course traffic. I get to see my brother soon, I think to myself. If all goes well. My heart is still pounding and honestly I have no idea how I didn't have a heart attack during the whole conversation. I smile rembering how protective he was. I miss that about him. Hell I miss everything about him. How he was annoying, how he made me smile even when I was mad at him, how he helped me with the loss of our parents. He has always been my rock holding me down so I don't lose myself. Just a few weeks till Christmas and hopefully he'll be home. I wipe my cold cheeks once again making sure that they are dry. Yep dry and cold. I crack a smile spliting my wind dried lips. Ouch. I lick them heading back inside. Before going back to the booth with my friends in it I head to the counter to order a hot chocolate since Kaelie ignored me earlier. I seriously need one after being outside without a jacket. I pay for the drink and walk back to the booth. I take a seat smiling. Nothing can ruin my mood today, even if my friends are going to ignore me. They take a couple of glances at me before going back to whatever conversation they were having. I pull my phone out again and start texting Jerry. I told him that Mason called me. He said that he was going to beat his ass for not calling him too. I just laughed knowing he was joking. I knew he was happy that I finally got to talk to him after months. I also told him that Mason might be home for Christmas and he called me.

"Jerry." I answered with a full on grin knowing what he was calling about. I wasn't going back outside Im still cold from the last phone call.

"Tell me you're not lieing!" he yelled. I pull the phone away wincing. There goes my right ear drum.

"Im sorry but im incapable of answering to someone who just blew my eardrum out." I say.

"Sorry. But please tell me youre not pulling my leg." He said a little calmer. I smirked.

"Nope its all true. He said things were going great and he might get to come home early. And for good too." I sipped my drink, warmth flooded through my body. "I even cried a little when he told me...fine I cried a lot. Not to mention Everyone knows that I don't cry for nothing."

"Well Ill be damned. As you told me let's hope everything goes well. But I have to go. I was in the middle of a meeting when I just ran out to call you." He sighed. I laughed pushing some hair back staring into my mug.

"Well look who wasn't paying attention." I tease.

"You'd be on your phone too of you saw how boring it was." He defend. I click my tongue in mock dissaproval.

"Get back to work." I order playfully. Im glad me and my dads friend had a relationship like this. He's like the cool uncle Everyone wished they had. We exchanged 'goodbye's' and 'see ya laters' before we hung up. Now im seriously in a good mood.

"Who made your day?" Magnus asked looking at me. Ahh, finally some attention.

"My brother. He called and said he might be home for Christmas and for good too." I beam.

"I've never seen you smile so much" Alec says. I shrug not really caring. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Hopefully it was better than the last. There will be a trigger warning in the next chapter so be prepared. Any questions feel free to ask. Peace!**


	11. thoughts

**Ok. So my friend went over my story and said I was rushing things a bit and that my mind was over excited and that I wasn't really typing out quality chapters. So I need to slow down and stay in a moment. So this chapter will NOT contain triggering things. I made some small changes in my last chapter. Also whatever songs that I may use in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to the original creators who are way more talented and dont sound like a whining cat. Unfortunately I was not blessed with a beautiful voice but that doesn't stop me from singing although some say I should stop... anyways enough dribble drabble...**

Jace: *second week of December*

Me and Clary were able to establish a new relationship and were working towards the dating stage. All thanks to Ace. She helped me figure out my feelings. Yeah at one point I would have dated her but it would have only been something small. But with Clary I can feel it lasting. And I was glad to learn that Izzy and Si were dating now, the sexual tension between those two was alwyas thick. Even Alec and Magnus were working their way towards dating. Just look at the six of us being grown and all. I smile at the cheesey thought. Recently I had changed my schedule, once again, so that I had my regular schedule. Now I had more classes with Clary. It took more convincing and pleading than last time. And I had to promise not to change my schedule anymore. I recently told everyone about my music break until I finished school, my fans were sad but once I explained they understood and supported me just like my friends and family. Speaking of music, Ace's new album released over Thanksgiving and it was wild. Everyone went crazy over her songs. Every now and then I could hear someone in the hallways humming or quietly singing or even blasting her music through their headphones. And Izzy was planning a party for her. Much to Ace's objection but she gave in after Izzy kept begging. The girl seriously knows how to get her way.

"Class dismissed!" The gym teacher yelled. We all got up and headed to the changing rooms to get freshened up. Then we all met each other in the halls to walk to lunch. I had my arm around Clary.

"What do you want to do after school?" I asked.

"We can all go to the movies." She looked behind us at the rest of the group. "How does that sound guys? Movies tonight? We can go to takis before?" She suggested to them. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"No thanks. But ill go to takis" Ace said laughing nervously. She had been acting a bit strange lately. But I shrugged it off. Maybe it has something to do with the award show she has to show up to on New years. Yeah that must be it.

"Ill see you guys in the lunch room I have to go to my locker." Ace said smiling weirdly. We waved goodbye and headed in.

"Jace stay still youre going to mess it up." Clary said as she drew on my hand. Which surprisingly was kind of ticklish. She was drawing random patterns, swirls, and flowers all over it. She's a really good artist, although sometimes she second guesses herself.

"Sorry. Are you sure I wont get ink poisoning?" I ask the red head.

"No. I should know Ive done this many times." She explained.

"What about that tim-" Simon started but Clary cut him short.

"Shut it Si." She snapped defensively. He green eyes shining. Simon held up his hamds playfully. I smirked and Clry went back to drawing things on my hand.

"Guys where's Ace lunch is almost over?" Magnus asked. That's when I noticed she wasn't here. She said she was going to be here, maybe she's witwith Sebastian? I look around the lunch room and see him at the jock table with his arm around a girl. Where could she be? Now that I think about it she doesn't really have any other friends. Maybe she got a phone call. Eh, Im sweating over nothing.

 ***After Takis***

"Jace please I don't like scary movies!?" Clary pleaded. She was pouting like a childing with her arms crossed. Cute. I chuckled before grabbing her arm unfolding her arms.

"Come on Clare bear no worries. You have the handsome Jace Herondale here to protect you. Your Knight in shining armor." I smile toothly. She didn't seem convinced. I was going to say something else when a group of squealing girls interrupted.

"Oh my god!!! Please take a picture?" Well she wasnt really asking since she thrusted her phone at me. A bigger crowd of people started to gather at the ticket booth. After a while Clary pulled me along towards the theater. leaving a trail of girls behind security trying to tame them. Well at least they didn't attack me. Clary found the rest of our group as the lights dimmed. I pulled clary close to me as the movie started.

 ***ACE***

While my friends were out watching movies I was out late roaming the cold parks. Snow crunching beneath me. It wasn't a lot, Itll most likely go away when it rained tomorrow. But it was still below freezing outside. Originally the plan was for all of us to go to the movies but lately Iv'e been the seventh wheel and people would look at me with pity while I walked behind my couple friends in public. One thing I hate is pity. Sometimes it hurt more being ignored by them when we are together than when I had no friends and was always alone. I know it's bad but sometimes I wish I had no friends. Im not going to lie Im kind of jealous. Even Sebastian found a girlfriend. At a point I thought he liked me. But nope. Glad I saved myself from that awkwardness. I even skipped lunch wuth my friends so that they can be alone. And so that I wont feel hurt being ignored. Maybe I should just stick to myself? No, eventually they'd notice im missing, right? They'd have to. Right?! I don't even know why Im acting like this. Im just jealous and lonely. I need to calm down and stop over thinking, Im making things seem bigger than they really are. Stupid girl. My thoughts were interupted as I slipped on Ice and fell.

"Ow!" I say aloud. I fell on my knees and hands. I sit back on my heels inspecting the camera hanging from my neck. I had a little more time to start picking up my hobbies again. So apart just from walking in the night I took a few pictures. I got up seeing as was fine. But unfortunately for me I wasn't. This particular patch of Ice was bumpy and had large piece of rock salt in it. So I cut my hands. I looked down at my torn sweats grateful that I was wearing leggins under. Ill have someone patch up my hands whenever I get home. My phone rang and I wiped my bloody hands on my sweats to fish it out of my coat. I should have worn my gloves.

"Hello?" I answer the unkown number. This almost reminded me of last Friday when my brother called me at Taki's. I smiled a bit.

"Its not good for a young lady to be out at night walking by herself." The voice male said. Creep much? The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Umm who's this? And how do you know that I'm out late?" I was more than perfectly capable of protecting myself. I didn't take boxing just for fun. Ok maybe I did, but still.

"Yeah sorry, I probably sound like a creep." Damn right you do. "This is Nathan, or Nate whichever you prefer, and Jerry said that I should get to know you more and hang out so we can become friends so its less awkward bettween us and we're not total strangers when we start working together. So he gave me your number and also told me you were out." He explained. Ah, now I know why the guy sounded familiar. He was the choreographer Jerry hired for future music videos and concerts. But honestly even though I loved dancing and it was one of my hobies I don't think I'd want to make a music video or even have concerts. I know what type of musician am I? The type that wasn't interested in fame but in making others mood happier by listening to me.

"Oh hey Nate. Getting to know you sounds good, when do you want to meet?" I laugh. I hear him let out a breath.

"Well the night is still young." I laugh at that. "So how about we hang out right now?" He asks. I nod as I sit on a bench but realized he can't see me.

"Sure." I shrug. Although it was a school night I agreed.

"Good. Ill pick you up wherever you are and we can hang out at my place. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Text me your location and Ill be there soon."

After hanging up I do as he said and I walk back and forth trying to warm myself up until he gets here. I watch out for ice patches so I dont manage to slip and fall again.

"Are you ok now?" Nate had me sitting on the counter of his bathroom while he patched my hands up. When we got to his place I had shown him my hands and asked to wash them. He immediately grabbed my wrist gently inspecting them. Now here we are.

"Yeah Im good. Thanks. Now it's time to get to know each other." I say. He backs up a bit and I hop off his counter. He had cleaned and bandaged my hands.

"Cool we can talk while I cook." He says.

Home cooked food sounded really good.

"Oooooh you can cook? What are you making? Can I help?" He guided me through his beautiful apartment that overlooked New York City. His living room had floor to ceiling windows and he had a very nice kitchen. It was cozy. Something Id buy when I decided to live on my own. Well I already do but... Nevermind. I sat on a stool as he started looking through the cabinets for ingredients and pots and pans.

"Well if you aren't allergic to seafood Im making a seafood veggie stirfry with stuffed chicken. And no you can't help for two reasons one your hands, and two because you're my guest." He says. I pout at not getting to help.

"Fine. And no im not allergic. But can I take photos of you?" I ask. I saw him nod, I got up to grab my camera from where it hung on a hook by the front door. My first picture was of him turning of the stove. So exciting I know. But the lighting was perfect and I wasn't waisting a good opportunity.

"Ok first question." I said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He answered.

"Wow your an eighteen year old dancer living on your own and you know how to cook. Honestly didn't expect that answer." My face contorts a bit in Surprise.

"What did you expect?" He throws a smirk over his shoulder. Snap, another photo.

Angular face, a slim fit muscled body, messy blondish hair– in a good way, and amazing carribean blue eyes. He really was photogenic. I shrug at him. He adds some chopped garlic and onion along with some oil into a pan.

"How about you?" He asks. I raise a brow and he chuckles. "How old are you?"

"Oh duh, sorry. Im sixteen." I answer. He nods thinking.

"Favorite color?" He asks.

"Boring!" I blurt out. He looks at me with a shocked face. Snap, third one. I giggle a bit. "Sorry but although they are standard questions lets dig deaper." I say. He shakes his head with a smile. I decided then that I like his smile, it was bright toothy, and it seemed warm and genuine. Plus his eyes sparkled a bit.

"I might not know you yet. But I have a feeling we're going to be close." He said. He made all the thoughts of being a seventh wheel go away, he didn't make me feel alone even though I was in the presence of someone else.

"Are you still in school?" Another basic question but I still couldn't help but asking. I meant he somehow was my choreographer, he lived alone, and is only eighteen.

"Yeah, im a senior in a performing arts school." He said.

"Wait if you live alone what about your parents? If you're still in school how did you get hired as my personal choreographer?" So many questions started popping up in my head. Im surprised my head didn't explode with all the unspoken questions I have.

"Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" He laughed. Another picture taken. He should consider being a model. "But to answer your questions my parents didn't support my decision and basically shunned me since their only child didn't want to follow in their footsteps to become a lawyer or a doctor. Or even as they put it 'something practical'. They let me go to the performing arts school because they thought it was just a faze for me." He scoffed at the memory. "As for as I got hired Jerry went to my school and announced, with the permission of our princeple, to us dancers that he was looking for something new for your music. Of course he didn't say who you were outright. Those of us interested enetered a competition. As you can see in the end I came out on top. He made me sign a NDA before meeting you. I was pretty excited to find out who you were. You're not what I expected to be honest, but now that I look back you're better than the image I had in my head." Wow. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he stopped me.

"You know its not fair if you get to know everything about me and I know nothing about you." He smiles facing me while the food cooks. He places his elbows on the island counter where I sit. He gives me unbroken eye contact. "So my turn to ask you some questions." He smirks. I bring the camera up to my eye. He even poses funnily acting as if he's a bikin swim suit model. It was halarious. He spread himself out ontop of the counter with a dramatic look. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I hope you don't mind me hanging these on my wall." I say. He shakes his head turning back to the food. He turns off the stirfry and puts the chicken in the oven.

He washes his hands before sitting down across from me. The kitchen smelled amazing, I wanted so bad to ask how he learned to cook like this. But It wasn't my turn.

"My turn." Nate cheers taking my camera away from me. Even though I own multiple cameras Im never on the receiving end so its kind of weird for me. I might be a little camera shy. I know weird. "So Ms.Ace what does your family think about your music?" Nate says. It was a sensitive topic but this is what I wanted, deeper questions.

"Well I don't know what my parents think about my music since they are dead. I sometimes like to imagine what itd be like though. They'd be proud of me and push me towards my dreams. My brother is not often around since he's overseas, but he supports me one hundred percent." He nods his head listening.

"I too imagine what itd be like if my parents supported me." He says. "Any people who annoy you or bullies?"

"You have no idea." I sigh.

"Explain." He urges. And I do. I tell him about the terrible trio of girls that intend to make my highschool years the worst ever and how no one does anything except for the times my friends defend me. I tell him how much Kaelie angers me and how I found out her parents work for my family company. He takes it all in occasionally telling me how this or that is similar to him. We spend awhile asking each other different levels of questions. I tell him things that I didn't tell my friends when I first met them and I tell him things they still don't know about me. Yeah it was nice to have a group of friends like them but it was even better getting to know someone one on one on such a personal and deep level. The timer on the stove rings and he takes out the chicken, which absolutely heavenly. I learned he learned to cook from his grandma who did support his dreams. I always wondered why I didn't know my grandparents or even the sides of my family. It had always been me, my brother, my parents, and my dads friend. That's it. I can't remember anybody else. And no one really showed up for us when my parents died. It always confused me. Maybe it was time to ask Jerry somethings, he is my dads bestfriend. I don't know why I never thought of asking him before.

"Dinner is served." Nate said putting a plate of food in front of me. Looked amazing, smelled great, and tasted like heaven. His grandma taught him well.

"Ill take you home." He says when we are done and I helped him clean. He handed me my camera. I didn't even see him taking pictures of me. But as im looking through it in the car he took quite a few and I was surprised by the way they came out. How did he sneak taking these? I thought I would have noticed, his questions must have distracted me. I smiled at one where my face was contorted in disgust. I remember him telling me something about a dare he did.

"You take good pictures." I compliment him.

"Why thank you. Im a man of many talents." I lightly hit his arm. "Print out a copy of each picture." He says pulling up in front of my mansion. Maybe I should move into something smaller.

"Will do." I start to open the door to get out but he stops me by holding onto my arm. I look back on him and it looked as if he was trying to bring himself to say something.

"Hey um...This was fun. Want to hang out again on Friday?" he askesd. I thought about it racking my brain to see if I was busy.

"Yeah sure." I shrug.

"If you don't mind I could pick you up from school?" He said it more as a question. I nodded.

"Ill text you which one. Don't be late or Ill just have to cover your apartment door with the picture of you when you turned your shirt into a make shift bikini." I tease. A smile breaks out on his face. I decided one last picture won't hurt.

"No worries I wont be late. And if the streets are good enough I might whip out my bike." He says referring to his motorcycle. Turns out we both shared an interest for them and lucky him owned one. I can't even drive yet.

"Cool. Well don't forget to text me." I finally exit his car and wave to him as he drives off. I reach my hand in my pocket for my phone and house keys. I see that it is passed ten at night and I have missed messages from all my friends. Woops. I may or may not be in trouble when I go tp school tomorrow. Guess there's only one way to find out...

 **Well thats the end of another chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Have I done a better job? What didn't you like about this chapter? Was something missing? Let me know by leaving a review. Also let me know what kind of songs Ace should sing? I have some in mind but since you guys are the readers I want to hear from you before deciding. Peace!**


	12. Motorcycle

**Not really going to say much. I don't own any of the TMI characters or settings. That all belongs to the original author. I only own the plot and my own OC's.**

FRIDAY

Friday finally came around two days later. Of course the morning I went to school after hanging out with Nathan I was bombarded with questions. Most I just shrugged off or said that I was out and forgot my phone. I know lieing is bad but It's too late now to change what I said.

"Ok so I was thinking that the party should be right after your award so that way we celebrate your new album and award." Izzy says.

"Iz I might not even get it." I say as we walk to my locker.

"Of course you will. Have to have faith little one." She pats my head. Her phone dings and she fishes it out of her skinny jean pocket. She lets out a sigh.

"I need to go find Clary and Simon before they have a nerd fight in the middle of the hall again. See you later." She gives me a tight hug before dashing off in her heels. I shake my head with a faint smile. I finally make my way to my locker leaning against it. I had my free period so I took out my phone and texted Nate. Hopefully he was still in lunch at the moment. We've been texting a lot lately since we've become friends.

'Whats up bed wetter?', Nate responds to my hello text. I roll my eyes.

'Omg. I was like four and I had a nightmare' -A

'You said you were seven, mhm whatever. Whats up?'-N

'Nothing. Bored at my locker.'-A

'So you only message me when you're bored?'-N

'Yep pretty much.'-A

'Ouch!'-N

'ya ya you know im only joking'-A

'Too late dying'-N

I shake my head. Dramatic much?

'Guess we can't hang out later. Bye!'-A

'Wait!'-N

'Suddenly Im alive!'-N

'Ace!'-N

'Hello?'-N

'I am picking you up from school and you are getting on my motorcycle wether you like it or not! I didn't bring it out in this cold and harsh dry ass weather just for you to be playing around!'-N

'Chill. Im joking. Just glad all the snow is gone.'-A

I finally responded after leaving him on read for five minutes.

'Now we just have cold, dry, gusty weather. Perfect.'-N

'Sarcasm noted.'-A

'Good. I have to get to class. I'll text you when Im in front of your school.'-N

And that was that. I didn't tell my friends of my plans. I hope they didn't really mind. I mean they've gone places without me on short notices so whats the difference if I do it? Meh. I turn to my locker pocketing my phone. I was going to walk Izzy to her class because she wanted to discuss the party but things took a tirn of events. She's most likely in class right now anyways seeing as the bell rung when I was texting. I grab my book bag from my locker and head to the unused school library. No one really came in there, so it was an ideal quiet place. I did my work and once the bell rung I headed to the rest of my classes for the day.

"Ace we need to go shopping for outfits for the party. So I suggest we go to the mall today." Izzy says. "And Im not taking no for an amswer." She says. We had all found eachother at my locker and started walking out of the school like everyone else. People rushed past us full of excitement for the weekend.

"As much as Id love to argue. Rain check." I say. She gives me a glare that could kill. My phone buzzes and I already know who it is before I answer. My suspicions were correct when I saw it was a text from Nate telling me he was here. Hell yeah! Excitement bubbled in me. I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"I said Im not taking no for an answer." Izzy said. We finally make it out of the school doors. Ahh fresh cool air.

"Well today you will, I have plans." I say as wind wipped at my face. I spat out the few hairs that manged to get in my mouth.

"Oohh! What are we doing?" Magnus asked. I shook my head looking for a certain red and black motorcycle.

"No no, what am _I_ doing." I say. He gives me a cute pout. But I ignore it when I see the bike and kaelie along with her nasties and a bunch of other people around it. Thankfully Nate is still wearing his helmet. Ive shown him a picture of the nasty trio and he's avoiding them like the plague. Especially after the night we hung out and I told him all about them. I had managed to sneak a picture of them as they were walking up to me. Thankfully they thought I was taking a pic of something behind them. Such dummies. I start heading towards the bike with my friends behind me. I manage my way through the croud. Nate straightens up on his bike when he sees. Kaelie taps on his helmet and I almost smack her.

"He's not a animal on display back the fuck up." I say. No one knew he was here for me. Well surprise bitch. My friends looked at me in shock for defending a "stranger", little did they know. She puts her hand on her hip.

"One clear look at me and he'll choose me over you." She spits. I shake my head. She takes out a silver sharpie and goes to write something on his helmet but he stops her. He takes it off and glares at her. She adjust her shirt and makes a 'sexy' face.

"Hey there. Who are you waiting for?" Kaelie asks trying to flirt. I roll my eyes crossing my arms.

"Ace lets go. Why are we even over here?" Clary whispers in my ear. I just hold up a hand signaling for her to wait.

"Certaintly not you, don't ever touch or try writing something on my helmet ever again." He snaps.

"Who do you think you are? How can you obviously not be atracted to all of this?" She stomps.

"Ace." Magnus starts. "Lets go." He urges.

"No im not riding with you guys today." I say. They looked at me confused. Nate then turns his beautiful eyes to me. He holds out an extra helmet.

"You know Ace its only getting colder." He says.

"Stop complaining." I say taking the helmet and walk closer and swing a leg over the bike siting behind him. More shock comes from Kaelie and my friends.

"You whore, you're always all over a guy. First Jace, now him. I'll make you pay for this." Kaelie stomps and walks away with her friends.

"Ace you know him?" Simon asks. I nod before putting on the helmet.

"Peace bitches." Nate says. I smack his head before he puts on his helmet. I wrap my arms around his torso as he revs the bike. People give us space so we can leave. Phones are out taking videos and pictures. I see Simon closing Izzy's wide open mouth. Soon the bike lurches forward and we are off. Cold wind whipping us to the bones. I shiver against Nate. In return he shivers back. I laugh and wrap my arms around him tighter stealing his warmth. I look at my surroundings zooming past us. We make a sharp turn and I clutch onto Nate as if my life depended on it. Finally we are pulling into the parking garage of Nates apartment building and parking. I get off first and take off my helmet. Nate does the same cutting off his bike.

"So how was your first ride on a motorcycle?" He asks with a smile nudging my arm a bit as we enter the elevator.

"It was exciting and cold." I say. He pressed the button for floor number ten and the doors closed.

"Glad it was exciting although I couldn't do anything about the cold." He says. His smile turns to a frown as we enter his apartment. I take in the warmth and he leads me to the kitchen giving me a serious look.

"Ace does she always say things like that to you?" He asks. Assuming he is refering to Kaelie I nod. He shakes his head. "You just let her talk to you that way?"

"Usually no. But Im not in the mood for her arguing. So I let her do her barking until she's done bitching. One day she's going to learn she's been barking up the wrong tree." I shrug. He doesn't respond but turns around to pull out two big mugs.

"How about some hot chocolate and movies?" He asked changing the subject. I nod happily and he fills up a coffee pot with water.

 **SORRY THIS IS SHORT, BUT THIS IS NOT THE FULL CHAPTER. THERE IS A SECOND PART BUT I DONT KNOW IF ITS WORTH POSTING. SO IF YOU REALLY WANT ILL POST IT BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ILL TAKE IT DOWN AND RE-WRITE IT. KATELYN2020 THANKS FOR THE FEED BACK ON MY CHAPTERS I APPRECIATE IT. (** tbh i almost cried myself just writting that part although it felt a little cheesey. At first it was my goal for Ace and Nate to be together but i think youre totally right about them just being friends. But for my 'outline' Ace is to be paired with someone. So tell me what they should look like and what their name should be. Also should it be someone from the book that her friends know or my own OC? LET ME KNOW) **PEACE!**


	13. Might delete (part two to the last chp)

**I don't know how I feel about this...so I might take it down. Let me know.**

TIME SKIP- Jace week four of December*

Finally another break. But I couldn't help but notice that Ace has been acting weird this whole week. She's always scared easily, or tired. There's bags under her eyes. Everyone in the group is worried. She always seemed like she'd be on the brink of tears. It was weird. But it wasn't my problem so I didn't bother to ask. She's been showing signs of something but I can't quite grasp it. It was the night before the last day of school before christmas break and me and the group had made plans. As a triple date sort of thing. We were all officially dating and wanted to celebrate. So we went out to a nice dinner. Of course that left Ace out but even though she's been acting strange she'll be fine. Im sure of it. Whatever it is she can get through it on her own. Tonight is not about her. Its about Simon and Izzy, Magnus and Alec, Me and Clary. Not just for our long friendship but for a new begining with relationships. One that'll hopefully end happily. Clary was dressed in a black dress that ended just above her knees and flowed out. Her beautiful red hair curled to perfection, her green eyes shining bright. She was beautiful. Her pale skin stood out, but in a good way. I grasped her hand under the table and she turned to me with a bright smile. Finally our food was brought to us.

"You look amazing." I said to clary. Her cheeks flushed and she lookes down at our entertwined hands. I laughed. Ive been telling her how good she looked all night and each time she blushed harder.

"Guys tonight, december nineteenth will always hold a special place in our hearts." Izzy spoke over the bustle of the fancy resturaunt, to us. She looked over at Simon giving him a small peck. Tonight is amazing.

The Next day*

Since today was the day before break we left early, right after lunch to be exact which we were at right now.

"Cupcake get up we need to talk." Magnus said to Ace. She looked dead, her eyes held no life and she was just staring at the wall not touching her lunch. She barely seemed to even breath. It was kinda scary to see her like this. She usually looked strong. But she just seemed broken. She hasn't been talking either. She would occasionaly pull out her phone and text someone whenever it buzzed but thats it. Ace turned to Magnus.

"I have something for you guys." She lifted her bag onto the table. She ignored Magnus' statement about needing to talk.

"I've got you all presents..." She trailed off opening the black bag. She pulled out six long rectangular small boxes. She slid one over to each of us. I opened the box and laid out was a braclet with my name engraved in it. I took it out and it had some weight to it. It looked expensive, the dimonds in a leaf pattern gave it away.

"Ace these are-" Clary started.

"They were expensive so please take care of them. They are all real silver with dimonds. Just wanted to give you guys something meaningful. Although we haven't hung out much lately I want you guys to know how much being my friend means to me. You're all the first friends I had in a while." She looked serious but still dead on the inside. What truly is going on? I may not have cared much before but alarm bells kept ringing off in my head. I dont know why. One thing I knew for sure, she is NOT ok.

"Ace I apologize for all of us. We haven't been great friends. We've been kind of neglecting you since we all got together. They might not say it but deep down they feel it. And don't say its ok. Obviously something is wrong and Im worried. I know we haven't been there fully in the past month but can you tell us what's with you? You've been acting strange for a while." Izzy says.

NO ONE POV*

A strange aurora clouded around the group of seven friends at the table during lunch. Three girls walked up behind an unsuspecting Ace with trays full of food. With no intention of actually eating it.

One goal was ahead just like the time before, spill the contents on her. To them she didn't know how to stay in her lane. And if they had to teach her a lesson over and over again until she finally understood that in this school she was lower than them then so be it. Of course other girls wanted to do the same but they never had the guts, besides they didn't want to become a monster in the eyes of their beloved Jace Herondale. Everyone already knew what he thought about the terrible three and It wasn't nice. So they sat back and watched letting Kaelie and her two friends do all the dirty work while they never interfered. The six freinds noticed the girls when it was too late. Izzy had just finished speaking when for a second time that year the three girls all dumped their food on Ace. If even possible the little shred of life vanished from her body. She was just running on anger and sadness. Not really knowing what to do with her life. The scorching food was dumped on her and in her clothes. She didn't scream or cry, the pain from the hot food was nothing compared to what was tearing her insides at the moment. Just as before the room went silent as the girls snickered. Ace sighed standing up.

"You know whats really sad?" Ace asked them.

"How horrible you look?" Kaelie said.

"How fat you are?" Helen smirked.

"That no one really likes you?" Aline sneered. All three of the disgusting girls had hands on their bony hips. Due to only eating salads and drinking water. Yet boys find them irresistable. Ace laughed coldly and lifelessly. She was shaking trying to restrain herself not to beat the girls.

"No, its sad how pathetic you are. Trying to mark your territory like a dog. Wait or should I say a real Bitch." Ace let out. You can practically feel the waves of anger rolling off of her thickly. It was scary, Ace was cracking and cracking fast.

"Hone-" Kaelie started but Ace cut her off.

"I wasn't fucking finished!!" Ace screamed. She had finally snapped. Her friends and the three girls were taken back. Ace walked menacingly close to Kaelie. "You kaelie are dirtiest of the dirty. You keep saying you want to teach me a lesson. You're really sad chasing after someone who wants nothing to do with you. Stop flaunting your bodies at every guy its unatractive. I've given you far too many warnings and Ive told you to leave me alone. But you don't seem to listen. I feel bad for your parents for having such a child like you. A shame really. Leave me alone and stop acting like you and your whore friends own the school. You and your friends are pathetic. I hate you and I hate them. And if you ever mess with my friends It won't be pretty. Im sick and tired of you. Not to mention you've picked the worst week of my life to get on my bad side. You haven't picked on me all week but today, especially after this morning Im not in the mood." Ace grabbed her back pack and shoved Kaelie and her friends out of her way. Kaelie just being humiliated in front of everyone thought it would be best to grab Ace by her hair and dragged her back. Izzy stood out of her seat ready to fight but Ace was quicker. Ace reacted with such a speed it was hard to see. But she grabbed Kaelie and punched her in her face. Not being able to contain her anger she did it over and over, getting hits where ever she could while Aline and Helen stood in shock. Soon Ace was being pulled back by Magnus and carried out of the lunch room. Everyone was in shock and Ace was furious. This week, today in paticular, is not a good one to mess with her. Ace struggled in Magnus' grip wanting badly to go back and beat Aline and Helen also. She didn't feel a shred of sorrow as she had pummeled Kaelie.

 **What do you think of this? Bad? Good? Should I trash It? Leave it? Why is Ace acting the way she is? What week is it? What day is it? What will happen when the princeple finds out she beat up Kaelie? Hmmm. If I decide to keep this chapter you'll find out. PEACE!**


	14. What's going on Ace?

**Ok Im back and hopefully this chapter will explain most of the questions people have. That also means I won't be deleting** **the last chapter...woop. I don't own any of the TMI charecters the original author does I own the plot and my OC's. VERY STRONG Feels alert! (this is the same week from last chapter just in Ace's POV.)**

*ACE*

This is the worst week of my life. Most specifically today. December twentieth. The day my parents died. I got no sleep all week. I found myself waking up screaming and crying from a nightmare, more like a flashback of how they died. Id walk around my lonely house at night and I would always end up at my parents door. I could never bring myself to open it though. Id touch the handle and freeze. Breathing uneven. When Im at school Im like a zombie walking around on auto pilot. I don't even remember what was taught in my last class. Jerry would frequently text me to make sure Im holding up well. He visted me a couple times at home to make sure that I remember to eat. Which I often forget. But I could barely stomach anything. Nate knew what was going on because I told him and he also often texts me to see how I was doing and if I needed anything.

"Ace..." The soft voice of one of my maids came from the otherside of my room door. "Are you going to school today...I know wha-" I get up from my bed and slowly walk to my door. I open it. She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Im going. Ill be down in ten minutes." I say. I could tell she wanted to say something but she just nodded and scurried off. I looked down the hall at my brothers door and wished he'd come home sooner. As I got washed up and dressed I remembered the conversation I had with Jerry just two days ago on monday.

It was about my family. How I never knew any of them. Turns out I was always from a wealthy line of family. My father was forced into an arranged marriage. But he was already in love with my mom and didn't approve what they were doing. My mom lived in an abusive home. After my father told his parents that he wasn't going to get married to somebody he didn't love only for the benifit of his families money, he was kicked out. So with the money he was left he took my mom away from her hell of a home and they ran away always keeping in touch with Jerry, a true friend and supporter of his happiness. Together my parents built what they had now. But it only made me angry thinking how my fathers parents didn't even come to their sons funeral. After snapping back to reality I noticed I was already heading down stairs fully clothed and ready. I opened my front door to reveal two uniformed men ready to knock. They took off their caps and tucked them under their arms. I was confused.

"Hello. I am lutinet Rogers and this is sergant Andrews. Are you Ace?" The tall Male in the dark suit asked. I nod. My heart hammered in my chest.

"You might want to sit down. Can we come in?" The one in the cream coloured uniform asked. I open my door wider and close it behind them. After leading them to the living room and taking a seat thwy start talking again.

"You're brother, Mason, was a strong soldier. Always quick and smart with his actions. He always knew the outcome of things and he helped out a lot." Andrews spoke. I stared at them blankly. Then one of them gave me a small wooden box. I opened it to see medals, dog tags, pictures, letters, the family ring. I shook my head and looked at them.

"W-what happened to my brother." My voice was weak and I could feel myself shaking.

"Im sorry. We knew what today was but we were told to come as soon as possible." Rogers spoke.

"Tell me" I said. But I wasn't ready. I knew that.

"Ace, you're brother went MIA a couple days ago and we suspect he's dead." One of them spoke but I didn't care which one. This is impossible. He said he was going to be home. "We want to have a funeral." He spoke. My head shot up and I shook my head vigourously.

"No we are not burrying an empty casket. There is no proof that he is dead. You only suspect. He can still be alive. Tell me what happened." I couldn't control my breathing and I was shaking. Andrews placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down." He said. I shook my head. No I didn't need to calm down I needed answers.

"Tell me what happened. He can't be dead. No. He's not." I denied it. He wasn't dead. I knew it.

"He and a group of others were given orders to seperate from the main ship to a smaller one to rescue a fighter plane that fell in the water. This has happened before on practice runs. When they got there it exploded. He knew how risky it was but did it. He saved the two people in the plane. But the fire and fuel was spreading and had trapped them all. They called for help and another boat was immediately sent out. When it arrived the boat obviously couldn't go through the fire. So they had to all dive some feet under the water and resurface near the other boat. Your brother was brave and without a second thought helped everyone. Even the injured pilots who couldn't swim on their own. He put everybody before himself. The fire was closing in on the boat and the last person started having a panic attack. It took some time and convincing but he snatched her from the boat just as it blew up. She resurfaced but he didn't. When they arrived back at the boat they sent divers out and other soliders to take care of the wreckage and look for Mason. But he wasn't found." Andrews explained. He wasn't dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. I repeat it over and over in my head like a mantra. I can't deal with it. I tries calming my breathing before I spoke.

"Did he tell one of them his last words or wishes." I spoke. They nodded and looked at me.

"Just before he snatched the woman from the boat he told her if he doesn't make it to have us take care of you and that he knew about the award show and that you should go. He was always proud of you." I couldn't accept this news. I couldn't. I couldn't stay in this house right now. I'd knew I do something dumb and regretable. Destroy something. Destroy myself more than just being told that my brother is most likely dead. I just knew for certain that if I stayed home I would harm myself. I needed to leave. I gripped the box and left. I left the two soliders standing in my living room. I got into the waiting SUV ready to take me to school. I saw Jerry pull into to the drive way but I was already gone.

 ***At lunch***

Since today is the day before break we left right after lunch. A half day. I don't even know what happened today. What did I learn? Who did I talk to? I was completely numb. Jerry had found out about Mason and called me right away just as I got to school this morning. His voice was broken. He accepted that he was gone but I couldn't. I denied it. He told me I didn't need to be in school, but I told him I couldn't be home either. Nate was already on break and I told him what happened. I was staring at the blank wall of the lunch room when my phone buzzed multiple times.

'Im picking you up from school. What time do you leave?'-Jerry

'In an hour.'-Me

'Ok.'-Jerry.

I then noticed my other messages from Nate.

'How are you holding up?'-Nate

'Want me to come over after you're done with school?'-Nate

'I don't know how I feel. I guess I feel numb. I don't to feel something. Im afraid Ill break down. Ill appreciate it if you do come over. I don't trust myself to be alone.'-Me

'Text me when you're on your way home.'-Nate

I dont reply after that. I just stare at my phone screen.

"Cupcake get up we need to talk." Magnus said to me. I turned to Magnus.

"I have something for you guys." I lifted my bag onto the table. I ignored Magnus' statement about needing to talk. I couldn't bring myself to tell them without crying.

"I've got you all presents..." I trailed off opening the black bag. I pulled out six long rectangular small boxes. I had gotten these made over the weekend. My hands brushed over my brothers box of things from this morning. I slid one over to each of us. They opened the boxs and laid out was a braclet with their names engraved in it and a leaf made out of real diamonds.

"Ace these are-" Clary started.

"They were expensive so please take care of them. They are all real silver with dimonds. Just wanted to give you guys something meaningful. Although we haven't hung out much lately I want you guys to know how much being my friend means to me. You're all the first friends I had in a while." I was serious they were the first friends I had since elementary. Although we haven't spent much time together lately I was still thankful to have them.

"Ace I apologize for all of us. We haven't been great friends. We've been kind of neglecting you since we all got together. They might not say it but deep down they feel it. And don't say its ok. Obviously something is wrong and Im worried. I know we haven't been there fully in the past month but can you tell us what's with you? You've been acting strange for a while." Izzy says.

I was going to respond when three schorching trays of food were dumped on me. But the pain of it burning against my skin was nothing compared to what was eating away my heart.

"You know whats really sad?" I asked them shaking food off my clothes.

"How horrible you look?" Kaelie said.

"How fat you are?" Helen smirked.

"That no one really likes you?" Aline sneered. All three of the disgusting girls had hands on their bony hips. Due to the lack of food. Yet boys find them irresistable. I laughed coldly and lifelessly. I was shaking trying really hard to restrain herself not to beat the girls.

"No, its sad how pathetic you are. Trying to mark your territory like a dog. Wait or should I say a real Bitch." I let out. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fist into each of their smirking faces.

"Hone-" Kaelie started but I cut her off, I was officially done with her crap.

"I wasn't fucking finished!!" I screamed. I had finally snapped. Everyone around me seemed to flinch. I walked menacingly close to Kaelie. "You kaelie are dirtiest of the dirty. You keep saying you want to teach me a lesson. You're really sad chasing after someone who wants nothing to do with you. Stop flaunting your bodies at every guy its unatractive. I've given you far too many warnings and Ive told you to leave me alone. But you don't seem to listen. I feel bad for your parents for having such a child like you. A shame really. Leave me alone and stop acting like you and your whore friends own the school. You and your friends are pathetic. I hate you and I hate them. And if you ever mess with my friends It won't be pretty. Im sick and tired of you. Not to mention you've picked the worst week of my life to get on my bad side. You haven't picked on me all week but today, especially after this morning Im not in the mood." I grabbed my back pack ready to leave and shoved Kaelie and her friends out of my way. Kaelie just being humiliated in front of everyone thought it would be best to grab my by my hair and dragged me back. I had enough. I let my anger take over. I grabbed Kaelie and punched her in her face. Not being able to contain my anger she did it over and over, getting hits where ever I could while Aline and Helen stood in shock. Soon I was being pulled back by someone and carried out of the lunch room. Everyone was in shock and I was furious. This week, today in paticular, is not a good one to mess with me. I struggled in whoevers grip it was wanting badly to go back and beat Aline and Helen also. I didn't feel a shred of sorrow as I had pummeled Kaelie.

"Let me go!" I ordered to the person. I was enraged and needed to release my anger. Kaelie and her minions picked the wrong time. I barely let her get a hit in. People looked at me strangely as I was flailing around. And people flooded out of the lunch room.

"Ace calm down. Calm down. Just be still. Ill let you go when I feel you're ready." The voice spoke. I realises it's Magnus. I breathe slowly trying to calm myself down. I realises he brought me into an empty class. When he finally let me go he gaurded the door so I couldn't escape.

I threw my bag to the floor and sat in a desk. I put my head down and massaged my scalp with my fingers.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked coming closer. "You've been acting really weird all week and today you just snapped. Tell me what's up. I won't tell the others I promise." He lifted up my head and his greenish hazel eyes looked at me with worry. "Ace Im scared for you." He admits. I take a deep breath and let everthing out. What this week is. What day it is. How I can't eat or sleep. What happened this morning. He took it all in. Nodding to show he's listening and hugging me and rubbing my back to show he cares.

"Why'd you come to school then?" He asks when I finish. I tell him because I knew that Id do somthing harmful, destructing, and that Ill hurt myself or others.

"What'd you do last year?" I was going to answer but the door burst open and in came the princeple and Aline and Helen. Along with a few other students crowding the door. He shuffled the girls in the room and he closes the door after himself.

"Ace NightWeller. Do you know what you've done?" Principal Howard asks.

"I beat up Kaelie." I say not even scared. I didn't regret it and I wasn't sorry. She deserved it.

"The reason is?" He asked with crosses arms.

"You're kidding me right? She and her skeleton crew" refering to Aline and Helen. "Have been tormenting me since Ive got here. You see me right? This is food they dumped on me for the second time this year. Every school day here they are threatning me and bullying me. And don't say why I didn't go to you or a teacher because I have. I told two teachers and once even made a meeting time with you. And once the words 'I have a complaint' came out of my mouth you sighed and rolled your eyes. You told me that you didnt have time for my little complaint and handed me a form to fill out. You told me don't come back unless I have a real problem. Don't say you don't recall because that's bullshit and you know it. You know I could sue the school, kaelie and her friends, and much more. I've had it with this school. People get bullied and others do nothing. Especially the fucking teachers and you who sit on their lazy asses all day. Also don't fucking say I don't have proof of any bullying because Im a hundred percent sure that if you pull a handful of students into this room they will each have at least one or two videos out of several taken." I rant. He's stunned into silence and Im just glaring at him.

"Im calling your parents and having you suspended. When school starts back up you will have two weeks of suspension." He says. Are you kidding me?

"Im sorry but you have to be kidding me. First I don't have parents second did you not just hear the speal about everything I just fucking told you. No im not getting suspended. Ill take detention for two weeks and so should kaelie, Aline, and Helen." I say.

"Why should they be given detention. They are victims here." He says. The girls smirk. I lose my cool and flip the desk im at.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF!? I MEAN SERIOUSLY COME ON! YOU DIDN'T HEAR A FUCKING DAMN THING I JUST SAID. DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT IT SCREAMING AT THE FUCKING TOP OF MY LUNGS LIKE I AM NOW BECAUSE I WILL DO IT. JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM YOU HAVE TWO FUNCTIONING EARS! SO STOP GIVING THESE SNOBY SLUTS WHAT THEY WANT AND GIVE OUT WHATS FAIR! ILL EXCEPT MY PUNISHMENT BUT THEY SHOULD GET ONE TOO!" He lookes scared at my tone and Im mad again. I was just able to calm down and here he comes with an unfair consequence.

"Look who's the barking bitch now honey." Helen smirks. Ooh Im going to punch It right off her face I swear to god. I go to hit her but I forgot Magnus is here. He once again grabs me.

"Look ill give you one week in-house suspension, but thats the least Im doing." He says to me. So basically Im still the only one getting punished. I didn't even start this mess!!! He doesn't listen does he. Well he's about to get my fist shoved down his throat. I thrash around in Magnus' arm kicking and such trying to get free. The classroom door opens again but Im not caring much Im just want to get free.

"Magnus let me go." I say

"Ms. NightWeller if you don't stop I will call the police." The principal speaks. This only makes me angrier. Call the police?! ON ME?! Pfft please.

"Let me dial them for you because once I get fr-" A hand comes over my mouth.

"She'll take the punishment." Magnus speaks for me. The princaple fixes his glasses and smooths out his suit.

"Good." Is all he says before walking out of the door. Aline and Helen follow blowing a kiss my way and winking. They are so dead. How can they jus-

"Ace." A voice interupts the beggining of my inner rant. I look towards the door and see my group of friends. The come into the room and Magnus lets me go. I fix the desk and chair that lay on the ground and take a seat. My blood is still boiling and I want badly to hit something. Deep breathes Ace. Deep breathes.

"What's going on Ace?" Clary asked sitting next to me. I don't look at her I don't look at anyone. Instead I look down at my left wrist where I tattooed the names of my parents along with their birth and death dates. I refuse to add my brother to that list. He doesn't belong there. Not yet. No. I shake my head grabbing my book bag standing up. I walked out of the classroom passing hordes of students in the hallway. Some give me thumbs up and some give me glares, the girls. I don't even know why Kaelie is still bothering me. I'm not the one dating Jace. Probably because she knows not to mess with her. Well after today she shouldn't mess with me either. But I have a feeling that isn't going to stop her. Im walking out of the school when I noticed Jerry. He's fifteen minutes early. The office must have called him.

"Come here now." He orders. Some people stare probably recognising him from the media or the award show last year. "What are you thinking getting in trouble for fighting?!" He asks. "Just because your emotions are out of wack doesn't mean you go and beat people up." He chastises.

"Look at me." I tell him holding out my arms. He does.

"Who did that?" He asks.

"The girl I beat up and her minions. The second time since I've been here. They also have been non-stop bullying me. I've came to teachers and the principal about it but nothing has been done. He didn't even give the girls a consequence and they are the ones who started everything." I say.

He nods and walks back into the office, most likely going to talk to the principal himself about the situation. He comes out in five minutes.

"He says you have one week in-house supension. You can take it or leave the school. He said he will not tolerate bullying." Jerry relays. "I tried explaining but he wouldn't hear me."

"Me the bully?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Oh I'll show him how to fucking li-" Im stopped from going in the office because im shoved out of the school doors. As soon as Im outside Jerry gives me a tight hug.

"Let it out." He says. He knew my hostile emotions weren't just coming from the whole Kaelie sitiluation.

"Its not fair!" I scream into his chest. My hands fist his jacket. Hot tears stream down my cheeks. "It so unfair." I vicously wipe the tears from my cheeks as if it was poison. But Jerry takes my hands away.

"No Ace. Let it out. You can't hold in the tears you're just going to end up breaking down even more." He says. I hated crying it made me feel weak and vunerable. As if sensing what I was thinking Jerry shook his head. "Crying doesn't make you weak It just means you've been strong far too long. If you don't cry you bottle everything up until it becomes too much." Honestly if I didn't have him I don't know what I would do. Jerry leads me to his car just as my friends come up to me.

"Ace are you ok?" Alec speaks first. I look at Jerry.

"You should tell them, they are worried." He says.

"I can't do it. I can't." I turn into him crying. He rubs my back soothingly.

"Ace, can I tell them?" Magnus asks cautiously. I just nod and get into the back of Jerry's car. He tells them something I can't hear before getting in himself. I shoot Nate a sloppy quick text telling him im on my way home. He replies saying he's on his way over and I leave it at that. Nate's already there when I pull up and he gives me a warm hug leading me inside. Jerry wanted to stay but I knew he had a important meeting avout the company so I told him I'll be fine with Nate. He was hesitant but left after more persusion. Thirty minutes later as Im trying to watch a movie with Nate my doorbell rings. I let Nate get it. I was no condition to move.

"Ace we brought you flowers. We would've came sooner but Alec suggested that you needed time." The voice of simon speaks. I look from the T.V to my friends. I smile weakly. The set them down and they all give me a hug. I needed that. I needed them.

 **So umm...yeah. Hopefully this was a good chapter. Kind of strong on the emotions side. What do you think? What's going to happen next? Kind of a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I really want to know what you guys think of all this. Was it too much? What did you feel? Did I answer your questions? Let me know. PEACE!**


	15. E

**Ok so Im back. Katelyn2020 as always thanks for the wonderful comments on my story. About the updating schedule, I have no idea. Its really random. At first it was everyday but I started slowing down. I still want to update at least once or twice a week but once school starts back up it will be hard. Also I wtite everything on my phone so it takes a while. Sometimes I type them out in a few hours and spend time trying my best to edit or it takes a day or two. So for now my goal is at least once or twice a week. Also thanks for being such a huge supporter of this story.**

ACE*

After the horrible day I had, I had to reluctantly put everything to the back of my mind. I had to focus on the award show coming up. Besides being nomintaed for two awards I was also performing. Yay so exciting, not. I didn't even want to be there. Although despite me telling Jerry that he told me that I had to do it for my brother because it was his last wish. Even though I repeatedly told him that he wasn't dead. But I'd do anything for my brother anyday. So I'm doing it. The media was buzzing wildly at the fact of knowing the identity of 'A' will be revealed soon. I would be lieing if I said I wasn't nervous. What was going to hapen to me? What will people at school think? Will they belive it? Eh who cares what they think.

"Ace break over. Lets get back to practice." Nate said. He was finally doing the job he'd been hired for. Choreographing dance's for my songs. I was only performing two songs. Too much and be real. **(The names of Ace's songs are totally made up if there is any songs with those names it's purely a coincedence.)**

"Whatever you say." I reply and get up from where im sprawled out on the floor. He played the music and we got back to work. After practice I had to go to an outfit fitting. Jerry picked me up and left me alone with a stranger. She stood there eyeing me for a good five minutes before walking to a rack of clothes. She pulled out a blue sparkly dress and held it up to me.

"Try this on." She ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello to you too. My name's Ace, nice to meet you." I said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for introductions. Im a very busy woman and you're only holding me up. I have a appointment with Katy Perry next so lets hurry this up." She says. Wow rude much? You dress a bunch of celebreties and suddenly you're hot shit.

"So put on this dress." She said. I put my hand on my hip.

"Im not wearing a dress and Im certaintly not wearing some over the top designer expensive shit." I said. She looked at me in disgust and took the dress away from my body.

"Without my help you'll look worse than a sack of potatoes. So you either let me help or you leave." She sassed.

"Peace lady." I said throwing up two unlady like fingers and leaving this place. It was a building not far from where the awards will be held. A really busy area. There were news buildings and radio stations just on every corner. Every now and then I could see someone famous and a bunch of cameras and screaming fans would follow. The last person I saw was Justin beiber. Thats not the life I wanted. But I knew one day I would have to show my face in public. It just so happened to be a few days away. I called Izzy and told her what happened. In less than ten minutes she was pulling up to where I was standing. I get into her car which I never knew she had. Then she's speeding off. I hold on for my dear life.

"I'll have you wearing a killer outfit. Don't worry about her. We'll go to the mall and We'll buy a few outfits for you to wear. One for your performance. One for the award show." She says. But of course we picked up Magnus too because she needed another eye. As Izzy said 'What's shopping without Magnus?'.

 **Unknown Pov:**

I saw her sitting by the fountain on the first level of the mall. She lookes peaceful and content. Not to mention she made sweatpants look beautiful. Who blessed me with the sight of her? Thank you heavens! Her chesnut brown hair sat in a bun on top of her head. From where im standing in the store I could only see her backside but I knew she was beautiful.

"You're such a creep." The voice of my twin sister tore my eyes away from this mysterious girl. I was taking her shopping because I lost a bet with her.

"I am not." I defend scoffing. She looks me up and down giving an 'oh really' look.

"So staring at someone for the past ten minutes is not creepy?" She asked. My mouth opened and closed looking for something to say. "Thought so."

"I was admiring from afar!" I finally found my voice. But all I get is a 'mhmm'. She wandered off to a rack while I stood near the window of the store. A sparkly looking guy exits the store and walks over the girl I had been stari- I mean admiring. He taps her on the shoulder and she turns to him. Well aren't her eyes just so beautiful.

"Still staring I see." My sister comes back up to me. I roll my eyes.

"Magsssssss I said no dresses." The girl whines as she is dragged into the store Im currently in. My eyes follow as they go deeper into the store while glitter litters the floor. "I don't care if they are cute! Mags you are not dressing me! Get out!" She yells at him a bit later. I chuckle. Well I never heard of a girl not wanting to wear a dress.

 ***Ace***

Although I protested Magnus and Izzy forced me to try on dresses. When I was struggling Magnus tried dresseing me himself. I don't care how gay he is I was not letting him dress me. So I yelled at him. Of course he pouted but I knew he wasn't going to let me leave until I did what he wanted. So I did. The first dress was a fitted black dress that hugged my curves and stoppes right below my knees.

"Come on cupcake I don't have all day." Magnus said urging me to come out. I sighed and came out the dressing stall and towards the waiting area outside of it.

Magnus. There was a really cute guy sitting outside a few feet away from my friends. He had earbuds in his ear and was looking at a game on his phone.

"Hmmm Izzy what do you think?" Magnus asked. The two started conversing while I uncomfortabley waited in the dress. How was I supposed to stand? When was the last time I wore one?

"Bro these?" A girl about my age or older with dirty blonde hair and cream colored skin appeared a few feet from me wearing grey jeans with flowers going down the left leg. I like those. She looked simular to the cute boy. Must be related. She noticed that he wasn't paying her attention and clacked her teeth in annyance.

"Excuse me." I said facing her. She turned to me offering a polite smile. "Where did you find those?" I ask referring to her jeans.

"Umm...I believe I got these near the entrance. Where'd you find that dress it looks excellent on you." She complimented. My cheeks burned a bit.

"Uh thanks. But you'll have to ask those two meanies over there. They forced me to try it on." I said. She laughed.

"Honey I wouldn't force you to do anything if I knew it wasn't good for you. And seeing that me and Izzy like it and so does your new friend here you're getting it." Mags said inviting himself in the conversation.

"Mags." I whined. He gave me a look and I knew I had no choice.

"My name's Milly." The girl with the cute jeans said.

"My name's Ace. Nice meeting you." She goes straight for a hug as a greeting. I don't mind hugs much anymore Iv'e gotten used to them.

"I can show you where the jeans are once we change." Milly offers I nod happily.

"Ace we came here for dresses." Izzy says.

"No you came here for dresses. I told you I didn't want to wear one. Plus you saw how good those jeans look." I said. My raven haired friend rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine for every complete outfit you pick out you also get a dress. No arguments!" It was my turn to roll my eyes but I changed back into my comfy sweats and gave the dress to her. After that Milly took me to where she found the jeans with the guy she was with blindly following.

"Will these fit?" She askes holding up a pair.

"Millyyyyy we've been here forever." The boy whines taking out his earbuds and finally looking up.

"Oh Im sorry if Im holding you guys up." I said feeling guilty. I don't know these peoples schedule.

The guy turned to me as if realising I was just there or something. His cheeks turned pink a bit. "U-uh no. I-its ok, It's just we'-" Milly cuts him off.

"Ignore my idiotic twin brother. He lost a bet and now has to take me shopping. Let him whine away." She dissmissed him quicker than you swat a fly. Ah so they are related.

"Not my fault you cheated. Plus you have your own money." He pouted. He looked really cute when he did that. He looked out the store window at the people passing.

"Yeah yeah, life's not fair. But you have a car and Im not aloud to drive you know this. So suck it up." She says. She hands me the jeans and rifles through some tops.

"Don't worry I kinda understand. I don't like shopping much either." I say. He smiles a bit.

"Im Ethan." He offers his name.

"Ace." I say back.

"Hey what about this top with those jeans?" Milly asked. She held up a long sleeve thick looking shirt that said 'I speak fluent sarcasm'.

"I like it." I say honestly. She then thrust the clothing in my arms and pushed me back towards the changing stalls. By the time we finally decided to leave this store I had four dresses. Yay...again sarcasm.

"Where next?" Magnus asked.

"Food please. Im low on energy and haven't eaten all day." I say.

"Tsk tsk. Can't have our little doll starving now can we?" He says.

"I also could go for some food." Ethan spoke. Him and his sister are shopping with us now. Me and Milly had made quick friends. The only girl friends I had were Izzy and Clary. I was glad to add Milly to the mix. Even me and Ethan had managed to become friends in the short time too. Conversing and connecting here and there.

All deciding a late lunch sounded good we headed to the food court. Me, Milly, and Ethan got Chinese food while Izzy and Mags got Chipotle.

"Have you guys heard about the award show coming up?" Milly asked. I tried not to choke on my noodles.

"Yeah Its going to be a blast." Izzy said.

"Definitely. I heard 'A' is finally showing up. I can't wait to see who she is. Omg Im such a huge fan. I wish I could meet her in person." Milly said. Only if she knew. "I really hope she gets both awards she's nominated for."

"Sorry about my sister she is really obsessed over this mystery girl." Ethan excused. Milly scoffed.

"Says the one who sings her songs in the shower." She said. I chocked on my food from laughing.

"Milly!" Ethan said. She gave her brother a teasing look before shoveling orange chicken in her mouth. "I hate you" He mumbled.

"I know." The sister said proudly.

"You guys are just like me and my brothers. But im sure whoever 'A' is she is going to win those awards. Right Ace?" Izzy spoke. I looked at her and gave a nervous awkward smile.

"Suuurree." I said.

"Oh and she is performing. I want to see the awards live but we ALWAYS have to have a big party on New Years. So ill just watch it on my T.V like I did last year." Milly pouted. My phone buzzed continuously and I fished it out of my sweater to see it was Alec. I answered it.

"Have you seen my sister? When I got home from the bookstore with Max she wasn't here anymore and Ive been calling her phone non-stop for the past hour." His worried voice comes over my phone. I don't even say anything just hand the phone to the teen in question.

"Hello?" Izzy speaks and all you could hear was yelling while Izzy could get little to no words in.

"So... Ace do you not like 'A'?" Ethan asked. I have no choice but to like her, I am her but I don't say that.

"What makes you think that?" I ask making contact with his honey brown eyes.

"Well you seem to be doubting her winning any awards. The way you said sure." He says

"That's because I am doubting she will win them" I say truthfully. Soon Im being handed back my phone.

"Have faith she won last year." He says before finishing up his food.

"Ace we have to go my bro is being a douche." Izzy says.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." I say.

"No I was already gone when you called." She said dismissively.

"Wait before you go lets all excange numbers. You guys seem fun to hang out with and I really want to do this again." Milly says. So with a shrug of our shoulders we do exactly that.

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Im sorry if it wasn't my best. It was sort of another filler and to introduce the love interest. Can you guess who it is? Also hopefully the next chapter should be Christmas and New years so expect that. Any questions just leave a review. PEACE!**


	16. Well well well

**Here I am back at it again with another chapter. Except this chapter is for Katelyn2020. You're always commenting and supporting my story. Also it sucks that you already have to go back to school, so here's a present. I don't have to go back until the end of this month. Lucky me I guess. Anyways on with the chapter, hope it doesn't suck.**

*Ace: Christmas Day*

It's seven in the morning and Im already awake. The house will be quiet today since everyone is off untill after new years. Of course some didn't want to leave me alone but they needed time to be with their family. Honestly it was scary and lonely and although I could definitely defend myself if there was an intruder, I didn't like the feeling the house gave off with just me in it. I sit up in my huge bed and yawn. I get up weirdly stretching as I stumble my way to my balcony. I open the glass door and the obvious smell of a New York Christmas is in the air. **(A/N I don't know how to describe New York or where basic things are in that state so that's why I barely mention it. If I make up places or things excuse me.)**

The smell of burning wood. The feeling of happiness. The naked trees caped with snow, and snow decorating the ever green trees. I take a deep breath of the cool crisp air leaning on the railing. My feet are cold and wet due to me stepping on snow and that's bad since I could get sick before the award show but I was just enjoying the moment. I hear a car pulling up and recognize It's Nate's car. That's when I remember he's also all alone on the holidays since his family's kicked him out. Well Im not totally alone since Im visiting Jerry in a few and I may stop by my friends house with more presents. And I have a meeting at the studio today. Woot woot, don't you just looovee having a meeting on a day like this! Why am I so sarcastic?

"Get your short butt inside before you catch a cold and come open this door!!" Nate yelled up at me. I couldn't help but smile. I stick my tongue out at him and rush inside. I close my balcony door. I dry my feet and quickly put on new socks. Not giving two fucks about my appearance I run down my stairs slipping on the last step. Damn it! But that doesn't stop me. With excitement and energy I again rush to my front door. I swing open one of the heavy tall wooden doors and a blast of cold air and wispy snow comes in. I offer Nate a smile while he comes in.

"Good morning Ace." He greets closing my door for me and shedding a few layers of clothing and taking off his boots.

"Merry Christmas Nate." I give him a hug. He's shaking a bit due to being cold so I usher him to the fire place In my living room. I put some wood that sat on the side of the fire place inside and grabbed a starter block and the lighter. I light it and quickly throw it in. The other wood quickly catches fire and I park myself just a few feet in front of it. So does Nate.

"I brought breakfast and maybe a present for you." He says.

"Be right back." I say. I then run across my mansion the other side towards my game room where I put everyones present. I grab his presents and then my camera from a shelf.

"Ok...Im back." I say breathly once again sitting.

"First breakfast." He said holding up a bag full of containers. If he called Christmas breakfast Chinese food then who am I to complain? Where did he even get Chinese food this early? And how did he know I'd be awake? Eh, who cares. All that matters is that he is here.

 ***Jerry* (very short)**

I arrive early at the office in hopes of getting enough work done before Ace comes. Because I know she will want to spend time with me. Plus she asked me to help her deliver presents to her friends. I was finally happy that she found a group of people that she cares about and vice versa. I knew that when she heard the news about her brother she would be hurt. She kept denying it. I on the other hand had to accept it. In a way I feel like I failed my best friend. His wish was for me to take care of his children and his company but although the company may be doing great. Mason is gone and Ace is slowly coming apart. She may hide it now since she's been busy But I know she has nightmares and cries herself to sleep, her maids tell me that they hear her at night. The only family she has now are me and her friends. But was that enough? She no longer has any blood related family. Well blood related family that know about her and care for her. When she comes to terms that her brother is gone I don't know what she'll do. This wasn't the right time for her to come out to the public but it's what her brother wanted. Around ten thirty the phone on my desk rings while Im reading through documents.

"Yes chrissy." I say to my assistant.

"Sir there are two uniformed men here to see you." She says. Umm...ok.

"Send them in." I say intruiged. In less than a minute the two people that informed me of Masons dissapearance and suspected death are standing in my office.

"Merry Christmas sir." They greet with a slight smile.

"Merry Christmas I say. What brings you here?" I ask. They look at each other before turning back to me.

"Well Sir, we've recovered the body of Mason Nightweller." Andrews speak. "And if you come with us we would like to make sure that we have the right person." He adds. I take a deep breath. Am I ready? No, you're never ready for something like this. I get up from my chair silently agreeing with a short nod. We walk out of my office and towards the elevators. Once they open I nearly have a heart attack. I clutch my chest and my throat becomes tight.

"Merry Christmas Jerry." Masons voice says. There he is standing with the help of crutches. His face is a littered with small scratches and bruises and his head is wrapped in a bandage. His hands are in some type of gloves. Probably because he burned them.

"Sir is this the right person?" One of the two soliders ask. I nod at lost for words.

"What the- how- but-" I can't find anything to say. Im completely stunned. How will Ace react to when she finds out?

 ***ACE***

Instead of me going to visit Jerry he visited me at home after I gave all my friends their presents with the help with Nate. I was supposed to do it with Jerry but I got bored. We talked for a while before he said that I wasn't needed for the meeting at the studio. Something about a change of plans. He seemed to be in a really good mood so I let him be. After that me and Nate played in the game room. He had gotten me a candles that smelled like candy and actuall candy and some other things. I had gotten him a bracelet like my other friends and some dance clothes and new shoes. Due to me snooping through his clothes like a pro I found out his sizes. Of course he called me weird after but he thanked me still.

"You're going to get a stomach ache for eating all that candy before dinner." Nate said. I waved him off and threw candy at him wich he gladly ate. Mm and he wants to talk about me getting a stomach ache. My phone rang and I blindly answered it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Merry Christmas." The cheery familiar voice of Milly chimes.

"Merry Christmas and good evening Milly how are you?" I ask.

"Im great. I was wondering if me and my idiot brother can come by and say hi and hang out?" Milly asked. Well besides my friends coming over after dinner it's just me and Nate for now.

"Yea sure as along as its ok with your parents." I say. She tells me to text her the address and I do after we hang up.

"Was that the girl you met while shopping?" Nate asks. About twenty minutes later into Nate and Me playing black ops, which I suck at, my door bell rings. Me and Nate pause the game and I walk through my house towards the door. I had took a shower today only to be wearing a onsie which Im wearing right now to answer the door.

"Welcome." I say to Milly and her brother as they enter.

"Wow you have a huge house." Milly says looking around.

"Is it just you?" Ethan asks as they take off their winter gear. I shake my head no.

"No usually my staff is here but its a holiday so they are home. And my friends are coming over." I say.

"Izzy and Magnus?" Milly asked as I lead the way to my game room. Im about to answer when a figure jumps out of a hallway closet scaring me. On instinct I punch it. Milly screams.

"Ow! Ace!!" The voice whines. Nate.

"Nate what the hell is wrong with you?!" I chastise helping him up. He rubs his throat. Guess that's where I hit him.

"I wanted to scare you. But now I know better. If felt like a brick, Im surprised you didn't break my neck." He says. That punch was for sure going to leave a bruise.

"Milly, Ethan meet the idiot Nate. Nate the idiot meet Milly and Ethan." I say. They exchange hello's and we continue on to my game room. It was going to be a wild night.

 ***NEW YEARS/AWARD SHOW***

Today is the day. Such a big day. The awards don't start until around six but Im still nervous. Its currently one pm and we are doing last minute checks and rehearsals. This time Im on the actual stage doing a run over. Jerry made sure that security didn't let anybody, unrecognized or unapproved, in. Music is blasting through the speakers and Im going through the routine slowly so I know what to do and when. All of a sudden the music stops. I turn around from facing empty chairs and see Jerry. He looks nervous.

"Ok Ace before I say this we literally just found out even though it's already all over the internet." Jerry said. This must not be good. Did someone find out who I am?

"So long story short. You're no longer able to perform today. They had to cut you and one or two others so they wouldn't go overtime." He says. What the hell why would they tell me Im performing only for me not to be performing at the last minute. What kind of bullshit is this? I didn't want to perform in the first place but whoever is running this needs to get their shit together.

"Well guess Im going home to take a nap." I say giving him the mic and walking out. I walk out through the back were Tony is waiting in his car. It was good to have him back. All my house staff came back this morning ready to work. He takes me home and I go straight to my room. I check the web to see what Jerry was talking about. And true people knew before he did that I wasn't performing. Everyone was upset and hating on the awards. But that wasn't going to change anything. But now my fans were curious to see if I would even show up. I am. Im doing this for my brother. It had been days since christmas. He was supposed to show up on christmas. Maybe he really was de- NO! What am I thinking. Im stupid. My brother is strong, and a fighter. I know he's alive. I can't be thinking about this. I need to do something to get my mind off of this. A shower? That can wait until later. Maybe a little boxing as a stress reliver? Yeah I have a punching bag in one of the many spare rooms. I hope my maids have been cleaning in there and that it's not dusty or I will be sneezing and have a puffy face all night.

three hours later Im exiting the room and heading back to the wing where my room is located. Just as I enter my room I see Magnus and Izzy with clothes on my bed shoes on the floor and a whole bunch of other things.

"Oh god! There you are come on we are on a time schedule here." Magnus said pulling my arm. He thrust a bunch of products in my hands and pushes me towards my ensuite. Ugh. I look at the clock on my night stand before the door slams behind me. Wow four in the afternoon. My awards won't be introduced until the end of the show so I don't see why we are rushing.The whole group of us is going including Jerry and Nate. After my thirty minutes punctual shower, which I wish was longer, I was dragged out of the bathroom in my towel. They sat me in a chair by my unused vanity, honestly don't know why I have one– so my room doesn't feel more empty than it already was, Magnus got to work on my Feet, legs, arms, and hands while Izzy started on my hair. What the hell? Was there really a need for this. Suddenly a wet face mask thingy is placed on my face. I have no choice. I hear Izzy's phone ring. She takes her hands from my hair answering her phone and places it inbetween her shoulder and ear before continuing.

"Oh hey Milly." She greets. Magnus is already done and has moved on to the many clothes on my bed. I tune everything out trying to catch a quick nap. But not even five minutes later Im being yanked awake. I snatched out of the chair. I noticed that both Magnus and Izzy are wearing robes, probably to protect their clothing.

"Hey what about Clary?" I asked.

"She's smart enough to know I do things in advanced." Izzy says.

"Now come on and look at these clothes." Magnus says.

"Guys I only need one outfit Im not performing anymore." I say.

"Yeah we heard. Now come on. We are going to be late." Mags says. I roll my eyes and we start the struggle of trying to find me an outfit. No dress. No skirt. And currently we were arguing about me wearing high heels.

 ***AT THE AWARD SHOW***

Im finally here. While Jace walked the red carpet with Clary and his friends. Jerry snuck me and Nate in through a entrance somewhere else. This place is packed with celebrities and fans. For gods sake I just saw Beyonce and Alessia Cara. I had my seat next to Alec and was seperated a chair away from Jerry due to Nate sitying inbetween. And Just to say We all looked hot. I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, with a short crop top and a long flower print cardigan that swooped down to my ankles. My hair was tamed in wet and wild straw curls. I had a diamond earings and a dangly type of belly button ring. I was also forced to wear nude six inch death traps, sorry I meant high heels. My toes were painted white and black and my nails matching. I was even wearing a bit of makeup. Although against my protest and fighting my friends to have control over my own being I did look amazing. But compared to Izzy and Clary no one could compete. And Magnus was just feirce. The walk, the talk, the look, everything. I don't know of Jace is nominated for any awards. I never asked. Well looks like I have to wait and see.

Many awards, speeches, performances, and hours later the air tenses with excitement and eagerness.

"It is rumored that the one and only 'A' is here tonight." Selena Gomez, one of the MC's for the night, speaks throught the quieted room. Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez. Deep breathes. I feel pressure on my right hand. Nathan has held it and is trying to calm my racing heart beat. It has already been sorted that Jerry is going on stage with me.

"She is nominated for two awards tonight. One of which is coming up now. Nominated for the most insparational and relatble artist of this year is; Justin Beiber, 'A', Alessia Cara, and Sam Smith. But only one can win tonight." The suspense is high and I could possibly have a heart attack. Everyone is on the edge of their seats. "AND! The winner of this award in my hand is...the one and only 'A'!!" Everyone stands up and cheers. Oh my god I have no choice but to go up now. My friends look at me. I stand up. Lets hope I don't trip. Ok here we go. Jerry grips my shoulder and walks ahead of me. I start walking out into the isle leading to the stage and cameras point as us. People clap louder and louder and my cheeks are on fire. I step onto the stage with thousands of people looking at me and cheering. Selen Gomez hugs me before handing me the golden award. She then hands me a mic.

"So 'A' how are you feeling tonight?" She asks.

"Very nervous. I didn't expect to be showing my face to the public anytime soon and now look where I am." I say with a small laugh.

"Whats your real name?" She asks.

"Ace NightWeller." Her face holds shock.

"As in NightWeller the company name?" She asks. I nod my head. "Now how do we know you're the real deal and not just some paid person?" I felt kind of offended but it's ok. Everyone has their suspicions.

"I get the hesitation. But I promise you I wouldn't give you something fake. This is the real me." I said.

"Ill take your word for it for now but im going to have to test you later. Ok last question, what do you think your fans will think? What about the public?" She ask. I sigh thinking.

"If they are my real fans they would believe me. If they can't except the truth well thats them. The only thing im worried about in the public is being bombarded by the papparazzi and people who want to kill me." I say. She nods understanding.

"Well thank you Ace and congradulations on the award. Glad we could put a young and prertty face to you're amazing music. Lets hope you win the next one. With this we go to commercial during our brief intermission." Selena looks into one of the many cameras befrmore he points it downward, its turned off. She hugs me once more as we head backstage. Right before the awards became live again one of the many staff running the even and keeping everything in order took a video of me singing without music or anything so they could post it online to shut the skeptical fans up. Sure enough once it was posted it was gaining veiws fast and people started believing me more. I headed back to my original seat with Jerry with a minute or two to spare.

"Milly is blowing up my phone. She can't believe what she saw. Let alone that she met you in person." Izzy says. I Smiled a bit. Let's just hope she doesn't change up on me. Soon enough the awards resumed starting off a performance by Miley Cyrus.

Fast forward an hour later the awards coming to a close and there was only two awards left.

"For the last awards of tonight they will be given together. The awards are best female and Male artist of the year. Nominated people for this award are; Nick Jonas, 'A', Beyonce, Shawn Mendes, Sam Hunt, and Ariana Grande. Now for the dramatic drum roll please..." Nick Cannon, another one of the MC's, said as he stood next to selena. All night they had taken turns talking and presenting awards.

The drum roll starts. "And for the best female and Male artist the awards go to 'A' and Shawn Mendes. **(A/N Im a shawn mendes fan. But right now im overly obsessed with BTS, so if anyone knows how to help my kpop addiction let me know)**

I can't believe Im standing on stage with Shawn Mendes. He gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Don't embarrass yourself Ace, just treat him like you would anybody else. But my heart couldn't help but hammer in my chest. We got our golden MIC awards and were handed microphones.

"I would Just like to thank all the fans for making this possible. And my family and friends for pushing me to persue my dreams. Thank you and I love you all." Shawn said.

"Im honestly stunned beyond belief to have won two awards tonight. Honestly if it weren't for my brother, my friends, and my amazing family friend like Jerry I wouldn't be here. I accept the awards I won tonight for my brother. It was his wish for me to be here. I hope my fans except who I am and treat me well. Thank You and goodnight!" I say. Once again we all exchange hugs on stage before me and shawn head to the back while Selena and Nick close up the awards. My feet weren't hurting as bad as I thought they would and I got many compliments on my looks. Thanks to Izzy and Magnus, I really just wanted to wear the flower print jeans I bought with converese and a shirt with a bomber jacket. But of course my fashion obsessed friends wouldn't let that happen.

"It was such a pleasure in meeting you tonight. To be honest you deserve that insperation award because not only do you inspire me but thousands and maybe even millions of other fans out there." Shawn says. Wow.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kind words. I glad I got to meet you tonight too. I don't know if you felt it when we hugged but my heart almost jumped out of my chest." I Laugh and he started laughing too. He was such an easy person to talk to. It felt like we were old friends when we talked. He even complimented my smile and laugh.

"On stage you said that if it wasn't for your brother you wouldn't have came but you did because it was his wish. What did you mean?" Shawn asked. I looked down as my heart clenched. Shawn noticed and immediately apologized. "Oh Im sorry if it's a sensitive topic. You don't have to tell me." He reasurred. I shook my head trying to fight the tears.

"It's Ok It's just a really sensitive and still new topic." I explained. He nods but apologizes again.

"Ace there you are." The voice of Nate says stealing my attention away from Shawn. He hugs me tight and so do the rest of my friends. Jace had won two awards that night and it was for best looking artist and the other for best music variety. In my opinion there should have been two best looking artists award because Shawn Mendes is always looking good. But Im still glad that both me and Jace got awards. I wonder what my management will make me do now that I came out public. Me and Shawn exchange numbers and another hug promising to hang out soon. It would have been hard to hangout if he was still on tour but he's on a break until his next album.

"Ok so Ace are you ready for a big dinner?" Jerry asks smiling widely. Literally almost ear to ear. Ive never seen him smile that wide. Somethings up. But I brush it off.

"Umm yeah sure lets get going." I say. We walk out only for cameras to flash everywhere and people shouting questions and demanding answers.

"Is Clary really your girlfriend?"

"Jace!"

"Clary how did you and Jace Herondale become a couple?!"

"How do you know 'A'?"

"Hey Ace are you a fake!?"

"We want answers!"

"How was winning two awards?!"

"What's the next big move?!"

The shouting and flashing lights made me extremely dizzy and lightheaded. My vision blurred and I felt the oncoming of a headache or worse.

"Ace are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. I think It was Nate. I didn't know what to respond. He grabbed my hand and put his suit jacket over my head blocking the lights. He then hurriedly walked me ahead of my friends trying to get to the car. We get to the SUV and helps me in. I no longer wanted to go out and eat. Once safe inside the car and waiting on the others who were still some yards away Nate grabbed a hold of my face between his hands looking me in the eye. He waved a hand in front of them. I just stared at him.

"Ace you ok?" Nate asked. I finally calm down whatever was going on inside my head and nod.

"Yeah Im fine. But I think I just want to go home." I say. He nods. Jerry reaches the car first. But I really don't want to ruin everyones night, everyone looks so happy, so I need to tough it out.

"You know what, nevermind Im fine." I say.

"You sure?" He asks raising a brow. I nod trying to show him a convincing smile. He doesn't seem to fall for it but leaves it alone. Once everyone is packed in we head off to eat somewhere. After a dinner of me being quite we all headed to my house for a sleepover. Izzy even invited Milly and Ethan. Although it was past midnight. I wonder how Milly would react. What about Ethan? Hmm...this shall be interesting. Just as we get there I see Milly and her twin stepping out of what I assume Is Ethans car.

"Ace what the hell!?" She screams. I look at her giving her a nervous smile. "You could have told me. And despite what people think I believe you." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks and sorry." I say. I hug Ethan too who congratulates me.

"Now lets hurry inside it's still winter outside and I want cheese cake." I smile unlocking my door. The lights in the house were still on which was weird since all the staff is either in their own quaters sleep or at home. Yeah my house was big enough that there was a section where my house staff lived. Anyways moving on.

"Do you guys want your own guest rooms? Because if so most of you will go into a different wing of the house. Or are you fine with sharing?" I ask as we are all heading upstairs.

"I call sharing with Ace!" Nate says. I roll my eyes. I already knew he was going to say that.

"No fair!" Milly whined. Nate just stuck his tongue out at her in which she flipped him off.

"Umm, if you guys haven't forgot Ace's room is so big Im pretty sure we can all sleep in there and be comfortable." magnus said.

"Yeah but only three people maximum for tonight, not including me, in my room. I don't feel like waking up with Izzy sprawled across me and Magnus's foot kicking me." I say.

"Hey we warned you that we were rough sleepers!" Izzy defends. I cross my arms. We don't have all night, or early in the morning to be standing in the hallway. I want to shower then see what kind of cheese cakes Claudia made me. Where'd Jerry go? Eh he'll turn up when he wants to.

"Ok ok. Just get together with who you want to room with and I'll show you your rooms." I say. Clary and Jace. Izzy and Simon. Magnus and Alec. Oh how cliche this is. I shake my head, should have saw this coming. Now It was just Milly and Ethan. Nate had already gone to my room to shower and the others I had already shown them to the extra rooms on this side of the house on this floor.

"Im in your room!" Milly said running to my room with her bag. That left me and Ethan. I looked into his Honey brown eyes and clearer my throat.

"Well umm.. unless you also want to bunk with me. I can show you an extra room around the corner and further down that hall." I say.

He rubbed behind his neck nervously as his cheeks heated up. "Um if you don't mind. I-I uhh. Ermm... Can I- Well... can I sleep with you?" He asked stuttering over his words. Im surprised Im not the one stuttering over my words when I talk to him. His eyes widened at what he said. "Not in that way I meant you kno-" He started again. I cut him off laughing.

"Come on E." I say grabbing his wrist and tugging him to my room. I open the door to see Milly beating Nathan with two pillows while he is on one of the two extremely huge bean bags I have.

"What's going on?" I ask. They look at me and Milly hits him again before talking.

"He took the bean bag I was on!" She whined.

"And when I wouldn't move she took your pillows and started beating me." He gave me innocent puppy eyes. But I wasn't going to fall for it. I know he must have been teasing her about it.

"Guys I have two bean bags." I say. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head. What's with people and bean bags?

"Where is it?" She asked.

"I thought you knew that? And if you look near the Vanity you should see it wedge between it and the wall." I say. She hurriedly abandoned my pillows and Nate to get it. Since it was huge she had trouble carrying it to where she wanted. She put it in the corner near an outlet. She grabbed her bag and took out a blanket.

"Thanks Ace" She said sinking in to it. Nate turned on my smart TV and watched Netflix.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one would you?" Ethan asked me.

"Sorry E, I don't." I say. He looks nervous.

"Umm.. so do I just sleep on the floor?" He asked.

"Nonsense you can sleep with Ace! Her bed is big." Milly said. It was true. More than enough space. But I don't know if he's comfortable with that. Heck I don't know If Im comfortable with that. I look at Ethan and his face is full blown red. Hiding the few spots of freckles he has.

"If you're ok with that." I say to him. He looked everywhere but at me. He must be embarrassed. He really was cute looking.

Ive only been in his presence a few times but im starting to develop a crush on him.

"Uh..y-yeah." he stumbles. I nod. Ten minutes later Im freshly showered and walking out of my room to see if Jerry was here. Its a little past one in the morning. I hear voices coming from the kitchen so that's where Im headed. There is only one light on above the stove. I flick on the lights and scream. One someone is eating my cheesecake. Second that someone is my brother...

 **DunDunDunnnn. Sorry it took me literally forever to upload the chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait. This might be my longest chapter yet. If there are any typos or misspelled things ignore it. im pretty sure you guys can figure out what I meant. This was supposed to be uploaded last week on Thursday. Friday or sunday at the latest. But here I am on a Tuesday evening. I start school next week on Thursday I believe it is. So it will get harder to upload and I want to apologize in advance for that. Hopefully ill upload on weekends and at least another chapter or two will be up before then. Let's pray. Also I need an idea for the next chapter. I only have half an idea on what it should be. Please let me know what you guys think. Im praying to see some new reviews. I hope this went well. Please leave a review. Peace!!** (pssst does anyone here like kpop or BTS? let me know)


	17. sooo sorry

**OK REALLY QUICK TO REVIEWERS AND READERS. I WON'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHILE AND MY PHONE IS OUT OF SERVICE. SO I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WEEK MAYBE MORE. IM REALLY SORRY. BUT MONEY IS REALLY LOW. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. I WAS THINKING ABOUT JUST UPLOADING THE CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON BUT ITS UNEDITED AND NOT LONG ENOUGH. YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE A SUCKY CHAPTER. IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS ONE AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE OR LONGER. I MIGHT FAIL. SO HOPEFULLY WHEN I GET INTERNET ILL EITHER UPLOAD A HUGE CRAZY CHAPTER OR LIKE TWO OR THREE CHPATERS BACK TO BACK AROUND TWO THOUSAND WORDS EACH. AGAIN IM SOOOO SORRY. PRAY THAT THE INTERNET BILL IS PAID SOON AND I GET MY NEW PHONE. PEACE!! (ps leave me some more ideas and tell me a bit about yourselves.)**


	18. sorry again

**Ok Im so dearly sorry to all my readers. I still have no internet and my phone still has no service. Im currently waiting for my new phone to come in the mail since I switched to a better company with a better plan, it came a with a free phone. So if you guys could please just bare with me a little longer. I don't know how much of you really miss my story but for those pf ypu who do Im hoping to be back on soon. Im sorry this is not an update. But i will continue my story once I get it. I really miss writing. But since Ive been gone I started my school year. So far so good. A few annoying people here and there but Its good I have some really great classes, I made friends with people who I never thought would even approach me. Also I would love to see more comments of ideas for my story when I get back on. And please don't be afraid to comment. Please please, I want to see new reviews with ideas. If you never reviewed my story before tell me what you think and give me some feed back. Thank you and I hope you understand.**


	19. Togetheralone

**I'm going to make this short and quick. Thanks Katelyn2020 for the idea. I live in North America and Im in the tenth grade. Anything else you want to know just ask. As always I don't own TMI cassandra clare does. I only own my OC's and plot please don't steal it. Thanks.**

*ACE**

I flick on the lights and scream. One someone is eating my cheesecake. Second that someone is my brother...

My heart is ready to jump out of my chest and I hear multiple foot steps approach the kitchen.

"Ace what's going on I heard you scream?" The familiar voice of Nathan comes up behind me. I just point to my brother. Who is apparently alive. And eating my cheese cake.

"Is that..." He trails off and more of my friends come into the scene.

"What's going on?" Clary asks.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to give your big brother a hug?" He asks with a smile. Im completely frozen in my spot. I look back and forth at him and at Jerry who's not as surprised as I am. I'm scared to move forward. Is this a dream? Am I hallucinating? Suddenly there is a pressure on my lower back pushing me forward until im in my brothers arms. Omg this is real. Oh my god! I can't breath. What the fuck? And to think I was close to accepting that he might be dead. Mason pulls me back and looks me in the face.

"Uh Ace?" He says waving a hand in my face.

"What. The. Fuck?" Im in total shock. I look at him. His face is scratched up and he has these brace type things on both his legs and bandages on his arms, hands, and head. Most likely the damage he took from what happened. And who knows what type of internal damage he has. Im just glad that he's alive and finally home.

"Woah. Language. And I saw you at the awards. Im very proud of you. But, heels? Make up? Crop top? Skinny jeans? Are you serious. Don't think I didn't see that belly peircing? How old do you think you are? Your like five years old. Oh you are in so much trouble." He says. I roll my eyes. Here goes his big brother mode. Wait until he sees my tattoos. And wait until he hears that I got in trouble for fighting.

"Mason Im sixteen years old." I say. He shakes his head and pulls me in for another hug.

"Keep telling yourself that." He says. When we pull away again he looks at the people clustered in the kitchen. "Are those your friends?" He asks. I nod.

"Hi Im Mason. Ace's older brother. I hope you guys have been taking care of her." He greets. We spend Some minutes with all of us talking and me finishing of the cheescake that Mason and Jerry were sharing. Traitor. I was extremely happy to have him back. Then we all retired to bed around two in the morning.

I woke up extremely warm and feeling safe. Since when has my bed been this warm. I snuggled into the warmth savoring it. Then it moved. What the? I become tense. It's breathing. It's also softly snoring. Oh! I just remembered that me and Ethan are currently sharing a bed. And that it must be him who Is keeping me warm like this. Oh my god. We are snuggled together with his arms wrapped tightly around me and his head resting peacefully on mines. He has me trapped. I don't mind. What am I thinking I don't know him like that. But why am I so comfortable? There are other people in my room. What if they wake up seeing us like this. What if my brother just burst in to my room? All these thoughts are tiring me out. I need to get out of this. I go to loosen Ethans grip on me but this only causes him to tighten it. He burries his face in my neck. Oh my, he's awake. But then I hear soft snores again. Oh god that was close.

I rest my head on his bare chest. Bare chest? I pull my head back slowly to get a better look and sure enough its bare. How can one person be so warm. He is really toned and has freckles dotting in random places. Not as much as Clary. But just the right amount. I focus on a patch of them on his collar bone as my eyes become heavy. I'd be lieing if I said I didn't want to spend all day in his arms. It's just way too comfortable. I can't believe I'm doing this; I accept this and fall back asleep in his arms.

 ***JACE***

It was around nine in the morning when I woke up with the winter sun shining into the guest room Ace lent me and Clary last night. The bed was empty and the covers were all willy wonky. All of a sudden I feel a weight jump on me.

Clary.

Obviously.

I wrap my arms around her flipping us over and burry my head in the crook of her neck. She giggles. I love it when she does that.

"Jace come on Ace's cook made breakfast. Besides Ace and Milly's twin you're the only one still asleep. Izzy went to wake up the other two." She laughs trying to push me away.

"Fine. Lets go." I said getting up. I was about to open the door when it bursts open to a wild looking Izzy. Her eyes seek out Clary and she all but literally drags my girlfriend out of the room.

"Izzy what the hell. What's wrong?" Clary asks trying to keep from falling. Izzy shakes her head and keeps walking until we arrive at Ace's open room door. I see Magnus, Milly, and Nate all taking pictures. Pictures of what? I look closely at her bed and see her and that Ethan guy sleeping very closely together. Almost as if they are inseparable. Almost as if they are...dating. Are they? Why didn't she tell us?

"Uh is something going on between them?" I ask aloud. Everyone tosses me a dirty a look probably because I was talking loudly and could possibly ruin this pure black mail moment.

"Ok everyone out now. Me and simon are downstairs waiting on you guys and all of you are just being creeps. Leave them alone." Alec says ushering us all out. Izzy has some struggles getting out the room but we manage.

"How come we just don't wake them up?" I ask.

"Because me and Magnus came up with a killer plan" Izzy smirks evilly. Oh this is never good. After breakfast Izzy discussed her killer plan. Ace's brother whom we all met early this morning had to leave during breakfast before his sister woke up, to take care a bunch of things. What those things are? I have no idea all he said was to tell Ace not to worry and don't wait up. Izzy's plan was to leave Ethan and Ace to wake up on their own. Only to discover that everyone is gone. Of course we'll leave a note or something. They'd take Ethans keys so he can't drive his car. And keep Tony busy so that Ethan and Ace can't escape. Its too cold and the street is filled with snow. So we quickly and quietly left. We pack everything up and make a swift exit. I was against the plan along with Alec and Simon but we were heavily persuaded. Ace is going to totally hate us. Nate and Milly were overly excited about this and it was kind of scaring me. But it turns out that Ethan has a crush on Ace since they first met– that means that they weren't dating. I guess we just hope that she feels the same.

 ***ACE***

This time me and Ethan woke up at the same time. He was blushing so bad that his neck and torso became red. He must be waiting on my reaction.

"U-uh Im s-" He could barely form sentences.

"It's o-ok" I said as my cheeks heated up, I was thankful for my dark skin color then. He couldn't even look me in the eye. He acts like as if we were doing the dirty when in reality all we did was cuddle in our sleep. I should be more embarrassed. But since I woke up earlier it's passed. While Ethan is still waking up and recovering from the discovery of us sleeping together I look around the room and see that it's empty. As is if me and Ethan were the only two who slept in here. But that's not true since Milly and Nate were here. I look at my alarm clock and see it's noon. Lunchtime. I never slept this late in my life, no matter how late I was up. I also see a folded peice of paper. I open it and groan instantly recognizing the handwriting as Izzy's. Everyones name was signed at the bottom. We have no way of escape, besides the house staff it's just me and Ethan. They planned this after they saw me and Ethan sleeping. I hate them. I look at the teenage boy im stuck with and he seems like he's on the verge of sleeping again. I hand him the notice without saying a word. He takes it with a yawn. I gather some clothes to take a shower.

"Of course Milly would be fully on board with this." He mumbled. I look at him questioningly.

"What does that mean?" I ask. He blushes a deep red. Is that all he knows how to do? It seems everytime im around he's either stuttering or blushing, mostly both. He rubs the back of his neck out of nerves.

"Uh... don't worry about it." He laughs weirdly. I shrug it off and take a shower.

Me and Ethan sit at the island counter in the kitchen enjoying a late lunch. Claudia made us my favorite, besides her wide range of pastas, ham Panini with tomato soup and potato wedges.

"Wow this is good!" Ethan compliments her food. "Where did you ever hire a woman like that?!" He asks. While we were eating we had been discussing some things about ourselves to know each other better.

"I wasn't born yet when she was hired. But she is from Italy." I say. He nods dipping his sandwich in the soup. Me and Ethan had slowly begun to get to know eachother bit by bit. He and his sister have a younger brother at fourteen and they all go to a private school somewhere across town. Also they live with only one parent. Their father who is a single parent, their mom left a couple years after their younger brother was born with another man. And he discovered more about me. Of course iv'e tried calling my friends but they all sent me straight to voice mail. The only person with an acception was my brother. I know he had nothing to do with this, plus they mentioned something about him in the note they left me. Do they know that I like Ethan? What if he doesn't like me? He might have a girlfriend...wait nevermind he told me he didn't. That seriously would have been a close one.

"So Ethan" I started saying as I put our used dishes in the sink. "I heard you like singing my songs in the shower." I smile cheekily recalling the time at the mall.

His face reddened.

"Hey at least I do it with confidence." He defends. I laugh. This is the greatest thing ever. We talk and talk for what seems like forever. But I don't mind. His eyes light up when he laughs or talks about something he enjoys. He has a very loud and amusing laugh, one that could make anybody laugh for hours. And he pretends to pout when he loses at a game. Have I mentioned that I totally suck at video games. I think he's letting me win, because he knows how bad I am. Sneeky bastard.

"What do you want to do now?" Ethan asked as we are walking back up the stairs. I walked towards my piano room Which I have yet to show anybody. Only Mason knows this exist. And he might've forgotten. This room is one of the farthest rooms in the whole house. I like to play the piano loudly expressing my feelings so I picked a large room away from all the others.

"Im going to show you something No one else really knows about. This is a sacred room and one I would like to keep secret." I say to him. His smile is bright and I couldn't help but smile back. He passes a hand through his curly black hair. His sister has a dirty blonde. This reminds me of me and my brother. While I have this solid dark brown color, Mason has a much lighter brown with natural highlights. He also has a much lighter skin tone than me, like a caramel color. But that doesn't make us any less siblings. No matter what Im always insecure about the color of my skin. Its always at the back of my mind, no matter the situation. No matter my wealth, the shape of my body, no matter my status I always think 'if only I was lighter', 'if only my hair wasn't so kinky and curly',no matter how much I wished I could stop this distructive thinking, I never did . Something just about every dark girl suffers from at one point or another. Yes its now the twentyfirst century but the struggle is still real. I tune back into reality and I see Ethan staring at me smiling.

"Where'd you go?" he asks. Confused I raise my brows tilting my head a bit. He chuckles sticking his hands in his pockets. He's really tall like 6'7" or 8". Taller than any of my other friends. Im only five'five". kind of makes me feel intimidated, notice how I said kind of, if it weren't for him blushing and stuttering every now and again. **( A/N: I shit you not there is a boy 6'8" in tenth grade in my school.)**

"I meant you seemed to stare off into space. So I was wondering where you went in your thoughts." He clarifies.

"No place special." I shrug. He eyes me for a second as if not believing me but he doesn't say anything. Good. Soon enough we are standing in front of a pair of white doors.

"Would you like to do the honors of opening the door to my sacred place?" I ask him.

"Don't mind if I do." He smiles toothly. He twisted the handle of one of the doors and opened it. The room was large with a grand piano in the middle, wooden floors, and a big window over looking the back of my house. No ones really been out in the back. It was huge and had the begging of the forest on the outline. An ideal place for hide and seek or any childish game.

"Wow. This is amazing. Although its not much but a piano in a room, I can feel such a powerful energy in the room." He speaks. Its true this room did have something to it. Most likely all the emotion I put into this room. It resigns in your chest.

"Can you play me something?" Ethan asked. I closed the door after myself. I nodded and opened the window lettong in the winter sun light and cld breeze. Ethan looked at me from one side as I sat down and begin to play 'say you wont let go' by James Arthur.

 **I know I promised a longer chapter but I was tired of not uploading. I still have no internet and someone stole my package so FML. Ugh, writing is my life. Im sorry. But I got internet from a friends house. Dont hate me. Hopefully ill have internet sometime this week, no promises. Ill be working on a new chapter until then. (what do you guys feel about me uploading this on Wattpad?) Peace!**


	20. Say you won't let go

**(I don't own this song nor do I have the rights to it. Its a great song though)**

Ace **pov:**

 _"I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough_

 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told ya_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way some how_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_ *"

Ethan stood with his mouth open. Not a word coming out. He just stared in what I hope was awe.

"That was the best thing ever!" He exclaimed and my cheeks heated. "I felt this feeling in my chest. It was a mix between a weight and light feeling. It was powerful." He still had his mouth wide open.

"Thanks..." I said. I wasn't really used to people seeing me sing or play the piano unless I was in the studio. Even then I have a small team of people. So Im really shy about this type of thing. I played him another song getting lost in the music, by the time I was done the sun had set early. Well duh, it was winter. My second favorite season besides fall. I soon closed the window and we exited my private room.

"You know I really enjoyed getting to know you better." Ethan spoke. I looked up at him as we walked the quiet halls.

"I did too. Its almost dinner lets go taste the pots that Claudia is cooking." I day skipping down the stairs. That wasn't such a good idea. We got chased out of the kitchen by her. She was holding a spoon threatening to hit us if we came back and 'tasted' more food before dinner was ready. We were laughing our heads off just as the doorbell rang numerous times. Okay? Weird. I open it and all my friends come flooding in like a stampede almost knocking me over.

"Ace oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Izzy said freaking out pacing around. was cofused, whats going on?

"Ummm...is everything ok?" I ask. They all shared a look. Ok something must be wrong.

"Ok so you know how people have videos of bitch ass Kaelie and her dogs bullying you? Well now they are all over the internet. Not only that but a video of you beating Kaelie got out and the audio of you screaming at the principal." Simon explained pushing up his glasses.

"Ok." I said not really caring. It didn't matter to me if those videos got out. If they wanted me they would get the true me, plus they were exposing Kaelie more than they were exposing me. Bye bye Kaelie.

"Ace they are on the internet for EVERYONE to see. They will ALWAYS be there. Your FANS COULD SEE THEM." Jace says trying to talk some sense intonmy head.

"Ok AND!!?? I don't really give a fuck. They wanted me then they get the real me. Not some fake person. Thats not who I am. And if they want me to apologize or whatever too bad im not doing it. End of story." I say walking off irratated. Yeah they were looking out for me and maybe I was harsh but they should know that I would not care. I made it clear that if I was going to go public then people were going to get the real me. Im not going to be like every fake musician who has two sides. No. I didn't even know where I was going until I ended up in the back of my house. I haven't been out here in forever. Old trampoline and sports balls littered the yard. I didn't want to touch anything because it held memories and I was afraid that if I came near that it would perish. I took a deep breath and held my arms to my body for warmth. Snow littered the yard in some places. Once I felt cool enough I headed back in.

I heard screaming coming from the game room, even all the way over here. So I followed the noise to see my friends all playing Mario kart. I shake my head and just join in untill dinner. In the middle of dinner Jerry and Mason made and appearance. Im glad that he's back. There's so much we have to catch up on.

 **Im honestly really disappointed in myself. You guys deserved a chapter but not a shirtty one. I just wanted to upload something because its been a while since Ive did anything. Hopefully the next one will be better, Im praying. And longer too. I hate short chapters so i know how it feels when somethings stopped short. So I try making them long as possible. Plus Ive been on a sorta writers block. Ive been writing short little things no even related to this, if you guys want to preview them let me know. Also my friend has been challenging me to write out of my comfort zone so Ive been working on that too. Hopefully next chapter ill make it up to you guys. Im planning on it being about Mason and Ace... lets see how things go. PEACE!**


	21. Hey guys

**Ok guys gues whos back? Sorry i was gone for so long. it was never my intention to leave you guys like this. I hope you guys forgive me. Im also planning on releasing a chapter sometime this week or next week so watch out for that.**


	22. Brother

**Wow its been a long time since Ive updated. Well here I am to give you a blessing of my horrible writing and untimely updates. Please dont hate me. (Also got my progress report a couple of days ago... Don't mean to brag but...Ya gurl is passing with all A's) Ok without me rambling on I give you what I wish will hopefully be a good chapter.** **I own NOTHING but the PLOT and my OWN CHARACTERS everything else belongs to the talented woman Cassandra Clare.**

 **Feels warning.**

ACE:

Its the day before school and Im seriously dreading going back. Not to mention I have in-house suspension the whole week. At least that'll keep people from attacking me.

I woke up to a quiet house, the spirit and magic of the holidays gone and took my friends with them. I stretched myself and did my morning routine, I got dressed in some sweats and a sweatshirt. I don't think im going out today. I make my way downstairs and to the kitchen where I see my brother eating breakfast. I still can't believe he's home. Sometimes I mentally slap myself to make sure Im not going insane...I probably am just by hanging around my monkeys for friends but I got to love them.

"Hey mason." I greet sitting across from him. He looks up and gives me a crooked smile.

"Hey baby sis." He chirps. I roll my eyes.

"Mason I am sixteen." I correct.

"Last time I checked you were still years younger than me." He teased.

"That just means you're old and afraid to admit it." I stick my tongue out and start moving around the kitchen Getting things for my breakfast. Claudia doesn't usually make breakfast on Sundays because she goes to church. So breakfast is left up to my imagination. And right now Im thinking poptarts...and lots of them.

"You know..." Mason started off. His tone is diffrent from than it was just a minute ago. It sounds regretful. "I apologize deeply for all the hurt Ive caused you." His voice is thick. I turn around and look at Mason as his head hangs low in his hands.

"Mason." I say.

"I wasn't there when you needed me. I missed your birthdays. Thanksgivings. I wasn't there to hold you as you cried on mom and dads birthdays or the anniversary of when they died. I wasn't there when you went back to school. When you made friends and much more. I missed so much of your life and probably caused you so much pain and grief. You couldn't call me when you wanted. You couldn't see me. I hope you know I never stopped thinking about you and I love you. A-And t-then..." His words start wavering. "I-I almost died." He whispers. My throat becomes tight with emotion and My eyes sting. He blames himself and he shouldn't. I spin his stool so he's facing me and I see him letting out tears and biting his inner cheek so he won't let sobs. But he needs to. He needs to let his feelings out. I immediately bring him into a hug. He starts crying heavily into my sweatshirt and sobbing loudly. And I cry with him.

"Mason don't blame yourself. You were out there protecting what you believed in. Doing your duty. Yeah you may have missed a lot but there's always more. I'll grow up, graduate, get a job, and sooo much more. And there will be tons of more birthdays and holidays..." I trailed off. "..and Mason your near death experience wasn't your fault. You wanted to save everyone. That's something about you. No matter the consequence or who they are you want to help and save others. That's just who you are. I would have understood. I want you to know that I never lost hope that you were alive. I always knew deep down that you would find a way back to me. No matter if it cost you your arm or legs." I tasted my own tears and held my brother tighter as he cried more. He was suffering on the inside and he needed me. God only knows what he experienced and seen. Its time for Mason to let it all out.

When he was reduced to just sniffling he took napkin and dried both of our faces.

He looked at me with so much emotion.

"Ace I know it's last minute but I wanted to tell you there is a ceremony today. For the injured and fallen soliders. Im required to be there and was wondering if you would go with me." He informs. I'd do anything for my brother.

"Mason of course Ill go. What time is it?" I ask. I make myself busy getting some breakfast together for myself.

"In two hours." He says.

"Ok let me eat really quick, and help you, and get ready." I say. Guess I am going out today after all. "Also call Jerry. Im sure you'd want him to go to."

 ***Two hours later***

Me, Jerry, and Mason all arrived at the ceremony. It was held on a nice feild with well over hundreds of people ans soliders. Me and Jerry walked along both sides of Mason as he hops along on his crutches. He had to be seated on the small stage they had. Although is was cold Everyone was dressed warmly. I myself, without the help of my fashion obsessed friends, am dressed in a white dress the flows out at the waist and stops just below my knees, with thick black stockings, black high heeles pumps, a designed thick black trench coat, and match scarfs and gloves. Mason was dressed in his Navy uniform with all his pins and Jerry was dressed in a black suit. Someone helped my brother on the stage and seated him and another directed me and Jerry to a seat in the front row.

Soon enough the Ceremony started.

 **I know its a short chapter aand im sorry for that. Hopefully Ill give you guys a much longer chapter next time. I plan on making a system to these updates but itll take me sometime to figure it out. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and how i can improve my plot. PEACE!**


	23. Are you ready?

**OK, I just want to start off by saying thank you to those who stuck around when I wasn't on the app. And I also want to thank those who recently started reading my story while I was gone and commented. And those who commented on my new chapter. You guys give me the motivation to keep writting and are always having ideas for me to work with. Thank you.** **EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE EXCEPT MY OWN CHARECTERS AND THE PLOT:**

 _ACE POV:_ I new that going back to school would be a total drag for numerous reasons.

One, students are going to flood me.

Two, I have in house suspension for two weeks.

Three, I might see kaelie and her skeleton crew.

Four, I hate the principal.

Not to mention I have to wake up at four am to go to the studio first because of an urgent meeting. Then I have to be to school earlier than usual. I haven't told my brother what happened yet. But I suspect he knows whats going on since there's buzz about me on social media and my face has made an appearance on the local news, without mu consent I may add. My guess is that he's waiting for me to tell him myself when Im ready.

Im not going to lie I'm scared that he will be dissapointed in me. But even if I told him and he was dissapointed in me I wouldn't regret what I did. I had enough of people bullying me, and I've told numerous teachers and the Princepal, and nothing happened. I also told Kaelie and her friends multiple times to leave me alone before I snapped. Then she kicked me when I was down, metaphorically of course, and I finally had enough of her shit. If people who are my fans and arent my fans have a problem with it so be it. I don't need to apologise for anything. And Im certainly not doing a public apology.

But of course when I got to the record label building thats exactly what everyone on my team wanted me to do. I sat opposite of them with Jerry on my left. I looked at them as if they were crazy.

"No. No. And No. Randy tell me" I looked at the label owner. "Tell me who the hell I owe an apology to. Because I had a perfectly good reason for doing what I did. I don't owe anybody anything." I said fed up and fustrated. I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh running my hands through my hair.

"I've been here over an hour having an argument about the same thing. Im not giving out a fake apology to those who don't even know the fucking situation. There is NO reason that the public deserves an apology when I didn't even attack them. I didn't hit them. If they are butt hurt over what I did to another person who provoked me then I mean this from the botttom of my heart they can kiss my entire ass. No the alology is not fucking happening. Even If I was in the wrong I still wouldn't apologize to the public. It's not their business. I would apologize to Kaelie and my school. But Im not in the wrong so guess what... Its not happening." I ranted. My team just sat their quiet most likely trying to find a way for me to do what they wanted.

"look." Sydney started. She was the one who came up with the release dates and managed sales and charts and shit like that. "How about you go on the show. You don't have to apologize but like maybe shed light or give an explanation on why you did what you did."

"Again. Why does everyone deserve a fucking explantion. It didn't happen to them." I say exasperated.

no one deserves shit. No one. No one deserves an explanation. No one deserves an apology.

"Ace. Your career is at stake here. You can lose a lot of fan base. You can put a bad name to our label, to me. If you won't do it for the public please do it for me so I won't go out of business. Please. You don't have to go to apologize. But just answer what ever questions they have." Randy begged. I let out a heady sigh. Trust me Im not heartless. So that's why Im going to do it. Go on the show. Im not going to apologize but Ill go to answer whatever stupid questions they have.

"Fine. Ill go." I consent. Everyone around me lets out a breath of relief. I check my phone and see its almost seven. We need to hurry and end this meeting so I can get breakfast then head to school before every student gets there.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" I asked ready to leave.

Randy and sydney gave eachother a look. Then looked at me.

"You know who Shawn Mendes is right?" Sydney asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah Im a fan of him and I met him at the award show." I say.

"Well, he mentioned that he really wants to work with you. So he proposed it to his label, who came to us. If you agree, you and shawn mendes will be working together for the next eighteen months." Randy said. I blinked multiple times trying to process what I just heard. Im in awe. Im in love with Shawn's music and he's a fantastic artist and a good hearted person.

"Wait wait wait! WAOH! The Shawn Mendes? The one with the voice of perfection? Really wants to work with me? He mentioned it backstage when I met him. But I thought he was joking." I say. Im still blinking a mile a minute.

"So if you agree. We would get together with his label and come up with a contract and you two would be working with eachother." Sydney said. Even though I was comfortly seated I felt like falling out of my chair and rolling down about a hundred steep hills, crashing into a rapid moving river thats takes me to la la land, where I would meet the ten foot giants called the teletubies and run far away, until I come back to reality and sit back in this very chair where I would possibly fall again just by hearing his name.

Yeah I know. I have a very weird and vividly imaginative mind that takes me to the brink of insanity.

"So what do you say Ace?" Jerry asked pulling me back to here and now.

"Yes. Yes. Ten times YES." I say. Wow. Working with shawn mendes is such big oppurtinity and a much bigger dream. Well besides working with my favorite K-PoP group, BTS. Now that would seriously have me going crazy. Like they would need to put me in a insane asylum.

"Ok great. We'll call him up and hopefully we'll have him here tommorrow." Randy said. I may seem like im just smiling from ear to ear on the outside. But on the inside about to self combust and go rabid.

Then that brings me to thinking have I took my meds today? I sometimes forget. Which is not a good thing because then you get a whole different Ace. A crazy mood swinging bitch or a really quiet and conservitive person. Like drake says '0-100 real quick'. Except Im worse. Like I can go from calm to angry in less than the snap of the fastest snapper in the world.

Yep deffinately didn't take my meds. Y'all, or whoever can hear my thoughts please pray for me and those who encounter me today.

I made it to school early before any sane student would with my breakfast In tow. I was met by paparazzi and news reporters swarming in masses around the entrance and around me and Jerry. Jerry had tooken off his Jacket and covered me with it as he led me inside the school, where the paps and news reporters where not aloud to come inside.

I gave him back his jacket and we walked to the office were I had to sign in for the next two weeks of my damned life.

When we stepped in the office it was quiet and still decked out in holiday decorations. The receptionists typing obliviously on her keyboard.

"Ehm Ehm." Jerry clears his throat. Her eyes snap to us and with a practiced smile she greets us. In no way is she fazed by my presence. And im perfectly fine with that.

She has me sign in for in school suspension and tells me where to go. Me and Jerry exchange goodbyes before I walk down the deserted hallways to the room specially built for kids who get into trouble. It has its own bathroom and such. That way we stay in the room all day. When I walk in there's already three students there. All eyes flicker to me as I travel to the back of the classroom.

The back of the classroom on the left side will always be the place for me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

School doesn't officially start until like eight something so we have time to kill. I plug in my ear buds and block out ths world. Im texting my group of friends back and forth as the bell rings.

"Ok everyone put your phones away. Take out a book do some work. If I see one phone a day gets added on to your in school suspension." The voice of an irratated and annoyed teacher says. I feel for him. He's most likely tired of dealing with teenagers shit all the time. He's trapped in a room full trouble causing teenagers who are most likely tease and torture him all day.

I shut down my phone and slide it in my bag. I take out two books and my notebook. I close my eyes trying to slip into a peaceful state of mind ready to write down whatever...this is how I write mostmost of my songs. Although My newest album came out not too long ago. I get my emotions and experiences out through writing, and it very much helps and prepares me for writing lyrics and songs. It makes the whole stressful process more bearable and easy.

when I open my eyes I see a glittery and highlighted face staring back at me. I recognised the light eye color as Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in a monotone. Its not that I was annoyed or bothered by his presence just simply that I was in the zone for writing some lyrics.

"Awe I was hoping to scare you." He pouted but it quickly faded into a smile. He clapped loudly. "And don't you mean 'what are we doing here?'" He corrects. He motions to Izzy, Alec, Simon, Clary, and Jace who are all sitting around me. Now im confused.

"You guys don't have suspension do you?" I ask. They all shake their heads no.

"We don't. But we felt that you got an unfair and unjustified punishment so you shouldn't be here alone. Family sticks together through thick and thin no matter what." Izzy says with a smile.

"Since meeting you you've done a lot for us all. So we just want to repay you. Plus who wants be in class when I can sit here all day surrounded by my favorite people on earth and do nothing." Clary spoke up.

"Guys I appreciate you and all but really you don't have to do this. Y-" I was cut off.

"Shh. No talking." Alec said next to me. He was slouched in his seat looking extremely comfortable and at peace with himself. He gave me a small smile and winked before closing his eyes.

I was still in shock. And it made my heart beat a little stronger knowing that I had people like them waiting by my side ready to do anything. Walk through hell and back with me.


	24. info

**Ok just regarding the last chapter. I wanted to write more plus an end note like usual but it stopped me at a certain number of words which was weird because thats never happened before. But anyways I just want to apologise for taking forever to update. I really do appreciate y'all reading my writting, which I hope im improving at. Also I plan on doing another TMI fanfic but with more closer to the actual book. like them actually being shadow hunters...so thats what Im working on now ontop of this. If you have any questions or confusions just leave it in a comment on my story and ill answer as best as I can.**


	25. Complications

**Ok I really wanted to update for the holidays but I'm currently really sick. I don't know how it happened, and I don't even run a fever. But I have these really bad dizzy spells and headaches that the only time I get relief is when I sleep or close my eyes. I also have these really bad pains in my stomach. Some days its good some days I feel like the world wants me dead. But anyways as always thanks for reading my story and commenting.** _ACE POV:_

It's official me and Shawn Mendes are working with each other for the next year and a half. Im so excited. I wake up and can't believe the life I have. Yeah It would be even better with my parents but you don't get everything you want. God did gift me with a pretty amazing life though.

A really trustworthy and caring group of friends. A carreer at such a young age with such caring and supportive fans. My brother by my side who is my other half and whom Im glad is very much alive and recovering fast and well. Jerry and Gloria who are like parents in every way. They keep me in check and make sure im alright. Honestly Im happier these days. Despite my in school suspension.

Yeah school still gives me many troubles. For example grown adults holding microphones and cameras still wait for me, a sixteen year old teen every morning and after noon. Also I have one week of suspension left. Thank god. My friends still sit with me everyday. Can you imagine such loyal people. They seem to enjoy sitting in a half empty room doing jack shit but throwing papers at eachother and napping. Sometimes doing assigned school work.

Im just glad I haven't seen Kaelie and her dogs. But the princeple seems to have it out for me. For example right now I was called to princeples office. On my way I see the halls just filled withs students camping out. They've been doing that lately apparently.

I see sebastion and he gives me a slight jerk of the head. I wave politely.

When I make it to the princeples office and Im told to go right in. And who do I find sitting in his chairs trying their best to look innocent? Yep you guessed it. Kaelie and her minions. A pang of victory goes through me when I see that her face is still very much bruised. Her nose has a thick bandage around it. She's also wearing sunglasses despite it being winter and cloudy as hell. Not to mention we are inside. She probably has black eyes. It may seem wrong that Im gloating over the fact that she got beat up by me but got what came to her. She's lucky we weren't in a boxing/wrestling ring or even better a dojo. She would have seriously been messed up.

I go to sit but the princeple holds out a hand stopping me.

"Trust me this won't take long. Just a few things to say." He states. "Are you aware that you are causing such a disturbance in our school? Ever since the fight and students found out that you were 'A' and that you have in house suspension they haven't been going to class. Also magazine editers and news people keep waiting at our doors despite our wishes for them to go away. We let it slide for the first few days but this is getting out of hand. So along with some other factors you have been expelled."

I blink trying to comprehend what it is he just said. Im trying to remain as calm as possible. "So instead of reigning your students and making an announcement about this or having an all grade assembly you decide to just expell me? This can't be right." I say. My fist are balled up and I have to hug myself in order not to punch something or someone.

"We decided to eliminate the problem at its source and thats you." He says.

"What other factors play into me getting suspended?" I ask.

"You have three law suits and three restraining orders against you." He states. And thats when I realize why the skeleton crew is in here. Im handed a stack of papers.

"You have ten minutes to clear out your things and exit the premisis. The police have been notified and are currently outside. If in ten minutes you have not left they will remove you with force. You are not allowed near the school or at any of its functions." He says. As calm as I can I throw open his door making it hit his wall with a loud bang and probably causing a whole. If the police are outside then he could have asked them to take care of the adults trying to snap pictures and videos of me. But no. I believe he secretly loves the attention our school is getting.

With rage flooding through me and my blood boiling I make my way back to the suspension room. I throw open thar door too causing the teacher to wake up and the students to jump in their chairs. I roll my eyes and make my way to my seat in the back surrounded by my friends.

I clear my desk of things shoving it all in my bag ignoring the teachers calls for me to stop or the stares im getting from other students in the room. But one angry look from me they all go back to what they were doing.

"Ace whats going on?" Simon asks.

"Everything was going so well and I was so happy. I though for once everything would be ok and without incident" I say with a heavy sigh. i continue angrily shoving things until Magnus stops me.

"Cupcake." He says hesitating.

"Ace that doesn't explain what happened in the office." Jace speaks out. I drop my bag taking off my bag willing my eyes not to cry. I press the palms of my hands into my eyes and run them through my long curly hair which is frizzy right now. Honestly right now its annoying me and just makes me want to cut it off. Plus who likes always sitting on their hair when they sit or lay down. Who likes waking up being entagled by it or literally suffocating because you tossed and turned so much?

UGH ACE YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!

I look at my watch and see that I have six minutes left.

"Guys I don't have time for this." I say picking up my bag and putting the rest of whatever I had out in their. I zip it up and put it on grabbing my phone texting Jerry to come pick me up.

"What do you mean you don't have time?" Clary asks.

"Well guess what? Ive been expelled and given ten minutes to clear my things before the cops come in and get me. Not to mention that ive got three filed law suits against me and three restraining orders. Can you guess by who?" I surprised myself when that came out a lot calmer than what I feeling. I was literally shaking. Like if you told me to hold my hands out they wouldn't stay still.

"What?!" Izzy says standing up abruptly.

"Well if you're leaving, so are we." Magnus says swinging on his back pack. The others follow.

"Guys. I can't have you doing this again. You all already-" I was cut off.

"Oh shut up Ace. You'd do the same for us. Plus this school is a bust. We'll figure everything out when we leave. Now I remember you saying something about having ten minutes to leave so lets hurry." Magnus says dragging me along. He walked so fast that every face I saw was a blur. But the faces I didn't miss was the three who want to make my life a living hell. We made it out of the school in time. When the cops saw us they got in their car and left. My phonew buzzed and I checked it. It was Jerry telling me him and my brother were in a meeting so he was busy.

"I guess you guys-" I was cut off by multiple bright flashes, screaming people, and a bunch of microphones in my face. Are you kidding me?!

I try seperating myself from them but they only crowd me further. As of right now I can't see. A microphone hits me in the cheek roughly and I fall towards the cold ground. But that doesn't stop them.

"STOP!" I shout thinking they would. But I should have known better. Instead more flashes are takentaken and their shouts are all muddled.

Next thing I know they are all being pushed back and somones helping me up.

"Can't you dumb fucks see she's on the floor?!!" The angry of Alec yells pushing the mob of people back away from me. Or trying his best to. Jace and Izzy help him seperate them from me while the others hwll me up and and dust me off. I have rock salt stuck in my hands. Alec is yelling at them and even broke one of their mics. Jace and Izzy had to struggle to pull him away.

"Yep. You know its serious when Alec treats you how he would Izzy and Clary. He cares for you like his sister." Simon says. Magnus goes over and drags an angry Alec away.

I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you." I say. When I pull away his cheeks are coloured. He just huffs.

"Ok. lets hurry up and leave." Magnus says. We get into Alecs big SUV.

"Can you take me to my family company?"

 **TIME SKIP** *

"So what happened?" Izzy asks as I emerge from my brothers office. It was my dads, then Jerry's, and now since Mason is learning to take over the company its now his.

"Well I explained everything to him. The beggining part he kind of suspescted already. He's dissapointed in me. But...at the same time he's proud. We're getting a lawyer for the law suits and we are filing our own too. One against the school. One against the princeple. And more against Kaelie, Aline, and Helen. I kind of protested since I just wanted to be done with all this but Jerry and Mason thought it was needed. And for now until everything goes back to normal or at least settles a bit Im doing online school again. Oh and no doubt Kaelies going to get the whole world on this. Also for now we are postponing the public television interview."

I plop in a seat in the empty conference room where we are seated and put my head down. I was tired. Tired of all this. Ugh. I have to resist the strong urge to bang my head against the table multiple time.

"We're all behind you Ace." I hear Jace speak up. I sigh lifting my head up.

"You guys know that you all have to go back to school right?" I ask them.

"Nah Im good." Izzy says leaning back in her chair.

"Iz as much as we hate it. We all know she is right. Just imagine the look on our parents' facees when they find out that we stopped going to school just because our friend is being treated unfairly." Simon spoke up. Izzy whipped her head towards him and from the look in her eyes he sunk down in his seat.

"How can you say that?! She's being treated unfairly and without the justice she deserves!!" Izzy screams. I get up from my chair and walk around the table to where izzy is. I grab her by her arm and take her out of the conference and down the hall to a bathroom. I enter it with izzy and let go of her arm. I pull her into a long hug.

"Izzy look..."

 **To be continued because they won't let me go past a certain number of words again.**


End file.
